Dragon Ball Z Crossover Event! Konoha Saga!
by Supah-Toon
Summary: Our Heroes recovered a Dragon Ball from PBS, but now they found another, in Konoha! And now Zhane has gotten the help of the Akatsuki. And to top it all off, Master Roshi and Jiraiya have teamed up for "research"! how will it all play out?
1. Episode 9

(It's time for the second story of the series! I hope you all are ready!)

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Max's transformation into the Oozaru almost stopped Zhane, but he countered with an energy disk to cut off the boy's tail. But before Zhane could get away, DW used her new abilities to transport the teen in the path of Max as he is hurdling to the ground, crushing him. Now that the Z Warriors have a Dragon Ball, they move on to the next Universe. But at the universe, they are taken prisoner to a small village. How will it play out, watch out for it now on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 9:**

**A New Ally!**

**The Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja Appears**

The Z Warriors are being led to a nearby village by a team of shinobi. It seems as if the leader is the one controlling their movements. He used a move that renders the victim immobile, obviously using his shadow to control them.

"Hey kid", Vegeta said to the leader, "where are you taking us?"

"You know, you shouldn't be yelling at me in the state your in" the boy said.

"Gah, HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"Aw great, I got a mouthy one" the teen thought to himself.

They reached the gates of the village as they were greeted by a pair of shinobi. One was a girl with long blonde hair with a purple two piece over fishnets. The other was a large teen with a silver breastplate (with the kanji for eat on the front) with matching arm and leg bands over a red costume, along with long brown hair. He was eating a bag of barbecue potato chips while waiting for his friend to return.

"Hey Shikamaru, what took you so long, you should've been back a while ago" said the obese boy.

"Yeah, we have to meet with Lady Tsunade in 15 minutes, and you know making her wait is like hell itself!" said the girl.

"Calm down, Ino, I just had to pick up a few trespassers" he replied.

Ino and the large boy known as Choji looked at the group of strange people."They don't look like they're from around here" Choji said.

"Who are you people?" asked Ino.

"Your mother" Piccolo said, with a smirk.

"Well, we know they're rude" Ino said with a vein protruding on her head.

"Let's hurry to lady Tsunade before she has our asses on her fireplace!" Choji alerted the team. The ninjas with the three teens ran to the gate and started to open it. The Z Warriors saw the inside of the village and were amazed at what they saw. Even though it was small, it was also quaint. The buildings were intricately designed, even though it was suffering from age and war, as seen from the ruins of some buildings. But what really caught their eyes was the mountain with four faces on it. It was like meticulously designed, even to the last wrinkle. The Group wanted to know who were the faces, but they were more of prisoners then they were tourists at the moment.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" said Krillin.

"It's not like West City, but in it's own little way, it's a nice village" Bulma added.

"Eh, I've destroyed better looking places" Vegeta said.

"Amen to that!" Piccolo agreed, causing the rest of the group to glare at them.

Ino took a look at the prisoners and paid close attention to Gohan. As he shifted hi focus to the girl staring at him, Gohan gave Ino a confused look. Ino started to blush and looked away quickly.

"Oh good grief, not again" Gohan said to himself.

While everyone was paying attention to the buildings and monuments, Master Roshi had only one thing on his mind.

"LOOK AT ALL THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" he thought to himself, drooling at the sight. Everywhere he looked, beautiful women were walking around. Blondes, brunettes, red heads, even pink haired people. But he wanted to get to know the inside of those women, if you know what I mean. He even saw an all women bath house, with women in towels walking in and out.

"When we're done with this, I have got to explore the **features** of this village!" Bulma saw the Turtle Hermit looking at the women with an open mouth, and rolled her eyes at the sight. Even the young ninjas were seeing the sight.

"Um, Shikamaru, I think one of your prisoners is sick" said Choji.

"I think he has a fever" Ino added.

"Not my problem, Tsunade will take care of it, I guess."

They had finally reached their location, a large building, the largest in the village, and the residence of the leader. They walked up a few flights of stairs, until they reached a door with a young girl with pink hair in front.

"Hey Shikamaru!" said the girl, "Where have you been, Lady Tsunade requested your audience, you know not to keep her waiting!"

"Sheesh, I was coming, Sakura, I just had to take a few prisoners along the way."

"Well what are you doing standing here, GO ALREADY!" she said, kicking him through the door. The Z Warriors, being connected to him, fell as a result.

She then took a good look at the prisoners, and was especially creeped out by Piccolo.

"What the heck are you supposed to be!" she asked.

"I'm an alien, kid. Can't you tell by my green skin?"

"Whatever you are, you look evil."

"Well…" Piccolo said, trailing off into thoughts of his evil days, back when he had one thought on his head, killing Goku.

"…I dabbled."

Shikamaru got up and led the prisoners into the room. In the room, a women with a navy blue robe was holding a pig. Also standing their were tow men and a women. Both men had a vest like Shikamaru's, but one had blue spiky hair with a cigarette in his mouth, while the other man had white spiky hair with a bandana over his mouth. The woman was wearing a wrap with red sleeves over bandages. She had black hair that draped her shoulders. The one thing they had in common was the headband on their heads with the insignia on the metal part.

"Well Shikamaru", said the women named Kurenai, "you kept the Lady waiting."

"Yeah, and now your going to have hell to pay" said the white haired man named Kakashi.

"I wouldn't want to be you!" said the other man named Asuma.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like she's here" he responded.

"OH YOU THINK THAT DO YOU!" said the blonde haired woman who swiveled around her chair, surprising the young chunin.

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO KEEP ME WAITING, SHIKAMARU!" she yelled out with fire in her eyes. Even the Z Warriors were intimidated by the woman.

"Man, she seems crazier than Chi-Chi!" Goku whispered to the person next to him, not knowing it was Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry, what was that" she asked him with a scowl.

"I… I love you!" he tried to recover. But Chi-Chi just turned around and remained angry.

"You do not keep me waiting, no matter the circumstances! What if the village was under attack! What if I was under attack!" the Hokage asked.

"Like what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well…" Tsunade tried to think of an excuse, "…what if giant ninja zombies attacked?"

"Really, that's the best you could think of?" Asuma asked.

"Well, I mean what else is there to think of!"

Tsunade was about to scold the young Chunin more, but she stopped when she saw the prisoners he brought.

"Who hell are they!" she yelled.

"Um, can I interject?" asked Bulma.

"Hey, get back!" Shikamaru commanded Bulma.

"Wait, I want to hear what she wants" Tsunade commanded. Shikamaru stepped back while Bulma stepped up.

She explained their whole story, from the beginning, to Zhane and the evil villains, the Dragon Balls, all the way to their current situation.

"Hmm, I see, so you believe this Dragon Ball is in this Universe?" Tsunade asked.

"We know it's here, we saw it on our radar. We didn't know we were trespassing, please let us go, we'll do anything. I'll even write you a check!" Bulma pulled out a check that said "Trunks' new bike".

"Mom, not my new bike!"

"Trunks, I can get you another!"

"Oh yeah. Can I have two!

"You don't have to pay, as a matter of fact, I want to help!"

"Really!" Goku yelled out.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting three bikes!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yes, I have a few shinobi who could help."

"WOO-HOO! YEAH!" Goku yelled out, flying around the whole village.

"Uhh, mind to explain."

"I'll explain while we do a scene change" Yamcha said.

(A cave)

Zhane, along with a new set of helpers; Super Buu, Kid Buu, Babidi, and Dabura, were in a dark cave. They didn't know how they got there, but they remember being ambushed.

"I'm hungry!" Super Buu yelled out, with Kid Buu nodding and grunting in agreement.

"Grrr, shut up. Geez, I should've never spliced your genes to separate you two" Zhane groaned.

"He's like the little brother I always wanted!" Super Buu exclaimed, putting his arm around his mini me. They both grunted happily while laughing.

"You should've gotten an abortion" Zhane told Babidi, their father, in the technical sense of the word.

Suddenly, 10 shadowy figures appeared before them. Each had different shapes and sizes, and one appeared to be carrying a sword.

"Who are you!" Dabura yelled out.

"Why are we here?" Babidi asked.

"Who we are is none of your business" one shadow said.

"I will kill you!" Dabura said, pulling out his sword. He started to charge toward the figure but as he slashed his sword, it went through his body, which turned out to be a hologram.

"Wha…"

"I think you need to calm down, we just want to talk."

Another figure started to talk, "You see, we know what your looking for, and we want to help."

"Oh" Zhane said, inquisitively.

After negotiations, Zhane and the shadows (nice band name huh) made a deal.

"Ok then, I think we made a great deal" Zhane said.

"Well then, let's head out" one figure said, they all were about to phase out when Zhane asked…

"Who are you people?"

A short stout figure came forward and said, "We are, the Akatsuki."

"AW MAN, I WANTED TO SAY IT!" said the one with the orange mask.

"DEIDARA SENPAI, I WANTED TO SAY IT!"

"TOBI SHUT THE HELL UP!" said the blonde known as Deidara.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." said Zetsu's white half. The DBZ villains nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't want to die before we got there!" said his more maniacal black half.

The whole DBZ villain team froze in fear at the sight of Zetsu.

"Well, see you later, Two-Face" Zhane said, walking out of the cave.

The Akatsuki looked at each other and were silent when Tobi spoke out.

"Hey Sasori, aren't you dead?" That question made the whole Akatsuki think for a while.

(Hokage Residence)

"All right here's the mission!" commanded Lady Tsunade. She had called the Konoha 11 to give them a very important mission. She had explained the Z Fighters dilemma, and ordered them to help.

"Now, do you get understand, they say it is life and death, evil will not prevail, I will…" Tsunade paused for a minute because she noticed something, or someone, was missing.

"WHERE'S NARUTO!" she yelled out.

"Last time I saw him, he was walking toward his house" said Kiba.

"Yeah, maybe he's out training!", said Lee, "Which I should be doing also!" he said, getting on the ground as he proceeded to do 700 push-ups. Everyone just carried on with the conversation.

"That orange jump suited idiot!" Tsunade screamed out.

"Wait, orange jumpsuit, is it?" Gohan said.

"Yeah" Tsunade replied.

"Blonde hair, headband just like everyone else's."

"Yeah! Have you seen him!"

"I see him down their talking to some old guy with white hair."

The whole ninja squad looked out the window and saw Naruto and Jiraiya talking, and Sakura was quick to interject.

"NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" she screamed, while throwing things at him.

"AAAH, SAKURA STOP, I'M COMING!" he yelled out, running into the building as fast as he can, with Jiraiya behind him.

When he got into the room, he was out breath, his eyes bulging.

"WHAT IS IT!", he asked, "AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!" he asked seeing the Z Fighters.

(One Explanation Later)

"Oh ok, I'll help." Naruto easily complied.

"Now here's the thing", Tsunade continued, "Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sai, you'll go with these people to hunt down this Dragon Ball."

Vegeta took a look at Sai, and Sai noticed Vegeta looking at him. Vegeta, creeped out by the teen, looked away, only to see Sai next to him.

"GOOD LORD!" Vegeta screamed out.

"Why were you looking at me?" Sai asked.

"Kid, do you have any friends?" Vegeta asked offensively.

"Well, Naruto said he's my friend. Would you like to be my friend?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go back over there where you won't creep me out."

"Ok then…" Sai said, walking off. Vegeta was relieved, until Sai finished his statement.

"…friend." Vegeta just gave him a scowl and Sai walked off.

"Creepy little…"

"Vegeta." Goku interrupted.

"What Kakarot?" he responded.

"I wonder what Zhane is doing?"

"Probably searching for that Dragon Ball, which is why we need to hurry."

"Or maybe he's sitting down for a nice pot of tea."

"(sigh) Kakarot every time you say something stupid, I feel as though I get dumber by the minute."

"That's nice."

Vegeta just growls at Goku's stupidity.

"All right, Team Guy, you'll defend the village along with Shikamaru and co."

"Yes…ma'am…I…will…do…all…I…can…do…to…protect…Konoha!" Lee said, on his 534'th push-up.

"Wow, how does he do that?" Krillin wonders.

"Well he doesn't use steroids!" said a man with the same style of hair as Lee.

"Guy Sensei!" said Lee, getting up from his push-ups.

"Lee! You stopped your push-ups!" Guy exclaimed.

"Oh no! Oh well, time to start over! 1,2,3,4,5..." Lee said, starting his exercises from 1.

"That kid is as brainwashed as a Nazi in 1935!" said Krillin.

"Did World War II even happen in our universe?" Tien asked, but no one responded.

"Here Lee, let me join you!" Guy said, getting on the floor and doing push-ups also.

"Man these guys know how to do it!" Goku said, also joining in.

"That's it!", Guy exclaimed to Goku, "Feel the power of youth!"

"I am officially creeped out" Vegeta said, but that was just the tip of the iceberg as Sai just appeared next to him.

"Your telling me."

"Wha, WILL YOU GET OUT HERE!" Vegeta yelled.

"What can we do?" Kiba asked, wanting to be apart of the action.

"Hmm, you guys can go with the traveling party" Tsunade responded.

"Oh yeah, we're going with you guys!" exclaimed Kiba, giving Naruto a high-five.

"Yes, it will be most interesting" said Shino, who appeared next to Vegeta also.

"(sigh) Why do I always get stuck with the freaks?" he asked, looking towards the sky.

"I don't know" said Tien who also appeared next to him.

"Eh, he's a normal freak."

Elsewhere in the room, Hinata was busy contemplating the thought of going with Naruto on a mission.

"Naruto" she thought in her mind, while doing her signature finger gestures.

"Hey, how are ya!"

Hinata snapped out of her state and saw Trunks talking to her.

"Hey, your really quiet, did you know, why don't you talk a lot! Do you want to talk…"

Trunks kept going as Hinata moved to another spot in the room.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya as he walked in the room.

"Hey, you know, your hair reminds me of my brother!" Goku commented.

"Yeah, I hope that, WHOOOOOA!" Jiraiya tripped and fell in a very pleasant place: in between Bulma's breasts. Bulma was repulsed by this, but Jiraiya was pleased.

"Oh, sorry, I tripped. But your lovely airbags suppressed my fall!"

Bulma was about to beat the Toad Sage's face in when Master Roshi stopped her.

"Wait, I wouldn't punch him!" he said.

"WHY, IS IT BECAUSE ALL OLD PERVS STICK TOGETHER!" she angrily replied.

"No! I can see he is a person after my own heart."

"I have a feeling that's a bad thing" 18 said.

"Jiraiya, is it, I am a sage, just like you."

"Oh really" he responded with a sly look on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes" Roshi said with the same look and twinkle. They both started to laugh as everyone looked on disgusted.

"Aw great, **TWO** pervy sages" Naruto said, glumly.

"Hey, you seem all right", Jiraiya said, "you want to accompany me for some _research_?"

"Research? What do you research?" Roshi asked. Jiraiya whispered what his research was into Roshi's ear. When he heard, Roshi's face turned red and smoke started to come out of his ears.

"OOH YEAH! I LIKE YOUR STUDIES! I HOPE THERE'S HOMEWORK!"

And with that Roshi and Jiraiya ran off to the ladies steam rooms.

"It's like he found his soul mate" Chi-Chi commented.

"Well then, if everyone's done, GO GET THAT DRAGON BALL!" Vegeta said, and everyone nodded in agreement and went to do their assigned jobs.

(Outside Konoha)

The Z Fighters (with the exception of the women and Roshi), Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, and Ino were following the direction that the Dragon Radar was taking them. Gohan and Naruto started to actually bond on the trail (saw that coming didn't you) while Sakura and Ino we're swooning over Gohan (he's just too handsome, isn't he?)

"Isn't he hot?" they both said at the same time.

"Wait, Ino, I thought you liked Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Who?" she asked.

Naruto and Gohan we're having a very in-depth conversation in the meantime.

"So you shot him with you Kamehame Wave and blew him up, that's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah it was! And you did the Rasengan on him and he started to swirl around until he hit the wall! Amazing!"

"Awww", said Vegeta, "It's so adorable. Kids talking about killing people!"

"Your so twisted!" remarked Yamcha

"No, I didn't have a drink last night, though I did have one dry martini before we left the ship."

Suddenly, two figures dropped from the trees, surprising the group. They both had black cloaks, but one had an orange mask while the other was a blonde.

"Hello there!" said the one with the orange mask. Vegeta started to twitch, and Goku noticed.

"Vegeta, why are you twitching?" Goku asked.

"It's my stupid senses, I start to twitch when somebody stupid is nearby. I did it when I first met Nappa, I did it when I first saw you, and now I think one of them is stupid."

Goku observed the two. He saw the blonde named Deidara, who had a serious demeanor. He then observed the masked one, named Tobi. He was dancing around Deidara while singing "We're All In This Together" from High School Musical.

"Hmm", Goku wondered, "I think the blonde seems pretty dim."

"I guess the phrase 'stupid people can sense other stupid people' is false.

"I hear your searching for a Dragon Ball" Deidara continued.

"Yeah so!" Yamcha interrupted.

"Well, it seems as if we're looking for the same thing!"

"Ah, which means we get to kick your asses in order to get what we want" Vegeta said. "Good, I was wondering when I was going to get to fight." he said, turning Super Saiyan.

"Wow!", said Sakura, "What else can you guys do!"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see real soon" Vegeta said. Just then Deidara put up his hand, and it stuck out it's tongue in a weird manner.

"Did his tongue just flirt with me?" Vegeta asked.

Tobi responded "That means it likes you!"

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Deidara interjected.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki we're in a tree overlooking the action.

"When do we join in?" asked Konan.

"Later" answered Pain. He then turned toward Sasori and said,

"You know what, Tobi is right. Sasori, I think your supposed to be dead!" Sasori just turned and frowned.

(Konoha Gate)

"I hope something happens, I'm bored" Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shikamaru! This is an exciting mission Lady Tsunade gave to us! We should be honored!" Lee exclaimed.

Shikamaru just stared at him.

"I think you overdosed on your daily prescription of youth today."

Just then, a small person came out of the bushes.

"Hello there" he, who turned out to be Babidi, said.

"Wow, a talking cactus!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I AM NOT A TALKING CACTUS, I AM AN ALL POWERFUL WIZARD NAMED BABIDI!"

"Whoever you are, you shouldn't be here, so go away, or we'll make you" Shikamaru said, pulling out a kunai.

"Oh, I won't be here long. I just wanted to drop off my boys" he said, as The Buu's and Dabura came out of the bushes.

"Who are they!" shouted Neji.

"I'm Majin Buu!" said Super Buu. "And here's my little bro, Kid Buu!"

"And I'm Dabura!"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to have fun here!" Super Buu exclaimed.

"This is as far as you go!" said Lee, as he and the other young shinobi charged towards the demons.

Meanwhile, a young man was jumping on the treetops in a hurry. He heard from an anonymous source that someone who he has been searching for his whole life is in the area, and he wanted to pay a visit. He had a white, long sleeved shirt and black pants, and he wanted only one thing: revenge.

"I got you now Itachi. This time, I will kill you!" he said to himself, hopping atop the trees.

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**The Z Fighters experience the power of the Akatsuki, while the rest of the Konoha 11 face Babidi and his minions. Along with that, Sasuke has his eyes set on meeting (and killing) Itachi. And let's not forget the two pervs in the ladies steam room**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**SLAP!**

**How will it all play out, find out next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Time-**

**Episode 10:**

**Z Fighters vs. Akatsuki!**

**Ultimate Battle**

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been so busy, It's not even funny (no seriously, it's not). So I hope you guys are happy with this update. And as always, RRR (Read, Review, and Recommend). And I'm changing recommend from recommending stories to friends to recommending Universes that I could use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Episode 10

A/N: Sorry for a while not updating, you know the internet, I'm looking at DBZ one second, and next thing you know, I'm looking at like 20 different AMVs. I would like to say that I do not own DBZ or Naruto. So now let's get on with the story!

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Lady Tsunade commissioned the Konoha 11 to help out the Z Warriors in the mission to find the Dragon Ball in their world. But, Zhane and his cohorts found the help of the Akatsuki and now our heroes face them, while the rest of the Konoha 11 face Babidi and the Buus. But, now a new player has entered the fray. Will he interfere in the fight with the Akatsuki? What will the Buus do to the other's? What are Master Roshi and Jiraiya doing! These questions and more will be answered now (well we'll answer more in later chapters), on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 10:**

**Z Fighters vs. Akatsuki!**

**Ultimate Battle

* * *

**

"Well now, let get on with this!" Vegeta said, charging toward the blonde-haired villain.

Vegeta threw a right, aiming for Deidara's head, but the Akatsuki member jumped up in the air as his hands spit up some clay.

"Wow, just charging at your enemy like that? I guess that means none of you actually utilize strategy. Shame, you seemed strong, but without an actual plan, all that strength is a waste." He rolled the clay into a ball and threw it at Vegeta.

"HA! You talk about my abilities! All you do is throw modeling…"

"KATSU!"

***BOOM!***

The clay exploded in Vegeta's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Gah…", Vegeta said as he was reeling from the explosion, "…what was that!"That's Deidara's exploding clay", explained Naruto, "He has clay he infuses with chakra. He says this command he says in order for it to detonate."

"Ha, well now, this will be interesting!" Vegeta said, charging up more power as his golden aura expanded.

"HOW 'BOUT THIS!" he said, blasting a barrage of ki blasts at the blonde.

"Whoa, I did not see that see that coming" said Deidara.

***BOOM!***

Vegeta blasted the tree Deidara was standing on to splinters, sending him down to the ground with a thud.

**THUD!**

"Hmm, they seem strong. I think we should get involved" said Kakuzu.

"Not yet", said Pein, "Deidara can handle this himself."

"Ha Ha!", Tobi cheered, "Get him, senpai, punch him, lick him, eat him!"

"SHUT UP, TOBI!" Deidara said as he was getting up.

"Hey!" said Yamcha in a fighting pose. Tobi looked at him like a confused child.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you."

Tobi started to shiver as he was intimidated by Yamcha (though as we all know, Madara would totally kill Yamcha).

'Let's go…

**WOLF FANG FIST!**"

He charged toward Tobi with his hand about to strike the boy.

"AHH, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" he cried out in fear.

"HAA!" he was about to strike when a shadowy figure jumped down and halted Yamcha's advance.

"Wha…"

The shadowy figure was Pein, and he had an angry expression on his face.

"You can touch any one else, but never touch the boy." He tossed Yamcha away and he landed into a tree.

"Gah, why don't _you_ fight me then!"

"No, I want someone stronger, like the spiky haired one in orange." Naruto and Goku looked at each other in confusion as to who Pein was talking about.

"Gah, THE STUPID ONE!" Pein yelled out.

"You might have to be a little more specific" Piccolo said.

"(You know what) THE ONE WITH THE SPIKY BLACK HAIR!"

"Gohan, I think he's talking about you" Goku said.

"GAH, THAT'S IT!" Pein said, charging toward Goku.

"Oh, you want to fight me. Well then, I get to have fun now!" Goku charged toward Pein with a furry of punches, all of which Pein dodged. Pein leaped back and threw several kunai at our hero. Goku found out they had sharp edges at the last minute, so he dodged it with only his gi getting torn.

"Ok then, I see your stronger than you look. Well then, I guess I should up my power. HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA…

**KAIO-KEN x3**"

Goku's aura suddenly covered him in a dark red aura, as his power level increased ten fold.

"All right, now lets fight!" Goku declared.

Krillin cheered "Yeah Goku, kick his…" but he was interrupted by the appearance by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Who are you?" Tien asked.

Zetsu's white side answered "We're their teammates."

"And per Leader's orders, we're here to kick your asses!" his black side added.

"Well, I haven't had a good fight in a while!" Tien said. "I'll take the one with the short black hair" he said referring to Itachi.

"Me and Gohan will take the two-faced freak!" Naruto yelled out about Zetsu.

"I'll take the shark" Piccolo said to Kisame.

"I guess I'll take the green eyed freak" Yamcha said, challenging Kakuzu.

"We'll take the freak with the necklace" Trunks said about Hidan.

Krillin then said "And I'll…hey WAIT! Why do I always fight the girl!" Krillin said, not wanting to fight Konan.

"Because Krillin", Yamcha said, "we don't want you to die…again."

"I hate you Yamcha" Krillin replied.

"All right Goten, let's get ready!"

"Right, Trunks!'

"**FUUUUU-**

**SION-**

**HA!"**

The boys flashed a bright color and fused together to create…

"BUM BUM BUMMMM! It's the defender of the innocent,

GOTENKS!"

"Wow, he sounds annoying" Sasori said.

"Hey", Sakura interjected, "Aren't you dead?" she said to Sasori. Sasori just jumped back up into a tree and stayed there.

"Anyway…", Kakuzu said, "Let's get on with this."

"All right, freaky dude", Gotenks announced loudly, "let's start your ass-beating!"

"Wait!", said Hidan, "I must pray to Jashin for a good blood-shedding."

"Wait, what?" Gotenks said in confusion.

Hidan got on his knees and started to pray.

"Jashin, I pray that you will let me slay these two fused boys, and give my hand strength, so as to help put this fusion in his place…six feet under. And I offer to you his blood, that you take it and make me holy."

"THIS GUY'S A FREAK!" Gotenks said. "Oh well, time to beef up!" Gotenks said. He leveled up to SSJ 1 and started to do his signature poses.

"Time for…

**SUPER**

**GHOST**

**KAMIKAZE**

**ATTACK**"

He started to blow several white ghosts from his mouth that looked like him.

"NOW GHOSTS, KILL THE FREAK!" he commanded.

"WAAHOOOOO!" They all said, going after their target.

"HA, IS THAT ALL, WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING SMART, YOU SPIKY HAIRED TWAT!" Hidan yelled out, dodging every ghost that came up to him. Two ghosts exploded as they accidentally bumped into a tree, while three more hit each other. Hidan saw that three more ghost were dashing toward him. He jumped up and they collided into each other.

***BOOM!***

"All right kid, you've got guts. You're the first dumb-ass to actually try to fight me!"

"And you're the first psycho I've ever fought!"

"All right kid, time for me to get serious" he said as he proceeded to pull out a triple-bladed scythe.

"I want some blood" he said dashing toward him.

Meanwhile, Krillin was having a hard time trying to fight Konan.

"Listen, lady, I don't want to fight you."

"Why not, is it because I'm a woman?"

"Well, yeah, I don't like fighting women. I tend to hurt them a lot" he lied.

"Well, I promise, I won't fight you."

"Well, I guess that's good. I…"

"I'll **slaughter **you."

"Wait, WHAT!"

Konan threw several paper shuriken at Krillin, who dodged every shot, even though he was terrified.

"(sigh) I guess I have to handle this, MANLY!"

Krillin got into position and generated a round disk like energy above his raised, open-palmed hand.

"HA, FACE MY

**DESTRUCTO DISK!**"

He threw the disk at the kunoichi, who just stared with her expressionless face.

**SLICE!**

The Disk sliced through Konan, which mortified Krillin.

"GAAAH! I…I…I knew I was going to kill her!" But before he could finish whining, he was jumped by Konan.

"Wait, WHAT! I thought you were dead!"

"Look closely, baldy."

Krillin looked at the body he attacked, and it was really a paper clone.

"Wow!"

"Oh, and guess what."

"What?"

"I'm a paper clone too!"

"WHAT!"

As soon as he said that, The clone was actually revealed to be a paper clone mad out of paper bombs. Krillin didn't know what they were, so he was completely caught off guard when…

***BOOM!***

The explosion sent Krillin flying backwards, slamming into a tree.

"Gah, that lady has a lot of secrets to her!"

Meanwhile, Piccolo was busy dodging Samehada.

"Man, this fish out of water is giving me a hard time" he though to himself. He then yelled out "HEY, GILLS! TAKE THIS! Piccolo threw several Ki blasts at Kisame, but Kisame was happy.

"Oh yes, Samehada gets a meal!"

He put the blade in front of him and watched as it absorbed all of the blasts. Piccolo was surprised at the development.

"Wha…how did you do that!"

"My blade, Samehada, can "eat" chakra!"

"He he…"

"What's so funny, green freak!"

"I don't use chakra, I use ki. Might want to check out your sword."

Kisame saw his sword start to shake. The ki energy was to much for Samehada to take, as it started to crack.

"What, NO!" Kisame couldn't believe his eyes. The strongest blade in the world started to literally crack under pressure. But the surprises weren't over as Kisame looked up to see Piccolo with his hand on his forehead, charging up energy.

"You should never have come out of the water!" Piccolo finished charging energy and pointed his index and middle fingers to Kisame.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

Piccolo shot the beam directly at the blue Akatsuki, as he looked on with dread.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

***BOOM!***

When the dust settled, Piccolo saw no trace of Kisame.

"Well then, I'm done for today." But before Piccolo could turn around, a fist came from the ground.

**SOCK!**

The punch sent Piccolo flying upward and back down with a…

***THUD!***

"Gah, what the…" Piccolo saw Kisame rise up from the ground. "How did you do that!" he asked

"It's my Underground Submarine Voyage! My jutsu!"

"Gah, stupid fish!"

Yamcha, as usual, was having a hard time with Kakuzu.

"It's like my punches don't affect him!" Yamcha said. Indeed, they couldn't affect him, for Kakuzu was using the Earth Spear jutsu. Yamcha tried in vain as his hits did little to no damage.

"That's it, I'm tired of this!" he said. He put his fist forward, imitating the gesture of a wolf, and charged forward.

"HAAAAAAAAA…

**WOLF FANG FIST!**"

The force of the blow tore Kakuzu's arm off, and it landed on the ground.

"GOOD LORD, IT'S LIKE TIEN ALL OVER AGAIN!" Yamcha yelled out.

"I know how that feels buddy" Tien randomly said.

"Ha, merely a setback. For you at least.!" Kakuzu said.

"Wha…" Yamcha couldn't finish his statement as the arm jumped up and attacked him.

"AH, what in the world!"

The arm back handed Yamcha, leaving a bruise on his face. It then went back to its owner as he sewed it back on.

"These people are freaks!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gohan were fighting Zetsu.

The boys were double teaming him with a fury of punches, but Zetsu just dodged most of them. He then made a few hand signs and activated his jutsu. Suddenly, two clones of Naruto and Gohan appeared out of nowhere.

"Good idea, whitey! We don't need to fight!" said the Black Half.

"Was that a racist comment?" said the White half.

The two clones started to fight the boys but, being clones, they didn't put up much of a fight.

"Wow, I thought these clones would be strong" Gohan said.

"Yeah, they suck!"

"I'll finish 'em!" Gohan proposed.

"Be my guest!" Naruto agreed.

Gohan put his hands in front of him, palms facing the clones. He generated energy there, and released…

"**MASENKO HAAAAAAAA!"**

The teen released a yellow beam that went straight through the clones, who turned back into white Zetsu.

"That takes care of them!" Naruto said.

Gohan agreed, "Yep, they…"

**PUNCH!**

A black fist came up from the ground and knocked Gohan skyward.

"Gohan!"

**PUNCH!**

A second, white fist came up and did the same to Naruto.

"HA, TAKE THAT, BITCHES!" The Black half said.

"Calm down, will you" the White side said.

Tien wasn't doing well with Itachi either, as the young Uchiha all of his Dodon Rays.

Tien was getting frustrated, "Gah…

**DODON RAY!**"

He launched another beam at Itachi, but he dodged it like the rest.

"hun, I should just kill you on the spot!" he said, as he got his Mangekyo ready.

"NO!" Pein yelled out to Itachi.

"Don't kill them yet. None of us are using our full potential yet. Wait until Zhane does what he has to do."

"Ugh, okay" he said. Itachi took out his sword and started to swing at Tien.

All the other shinobi were just watching this battle. They were amazed at the Z Fighters abilities.

"Wow, they're so strong!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder how they got so strong!" Ino agreed.

"They train everyday to enhance their abilities!" Chiaotzu answered.

"Wow", said Sakura, "just like Naruto."

"I think Naruto and Goku have a lot in common.", Chiaotzu started, "They both love to fight, train hard everyday, and protect the people they love to the death."

"Wow" Kiba said, "that was gay."

"Naruto" Hinata said to herself, blushing.

"Gohan" Sakura and Ino imitated.

* * *

**IT'S TIME FOR…**

**THE JIRAIYA AND ROSHI SHOW!**

**FEATURING, THOSE OLD PERVS WE ALL LOVE,**

**THE TOAD SAGE, MASTER JIRAIYA AND THE TURTLE HERMIT, MASTER ROSHI!**

We join our two pervs as they are spying on a stagecoach traveling down Konoha. This may seem like a normal stagecoach, but the inside of it is filled with…

BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMEN!

"Ready Roshi?" Jiraiya asked his partner.

"You bet I am!" he responded.

Roshi ran out and fell down in front of the stagecoach. Jiraiya then ran out and signaled the vehicle to stop.

"STOP. STOP!" he yelled. The driver pulled the reigns of the horse, and it immediately stopped. The driver ran out and Jiraiya put on his sad face.

"Look what you did, you ran over my dear, old friend!" he said as he pointed to Roshi on the ground. He twitched his body to signal he wasn't dead.

"Oh, he's not dead, but you probably shortened his life span!" he said, tearing up, "The doctor said he only had six more months to live! NOW HE MIGHT ONLY HAVE THREE!"

The driver started to feel remorseful for the two old actors. After a moment, the women started to walk out the coach.

"Excuse me, but what's the hold-up?" said one.

"I…I ran over this poor old man, and I probably shortened his life-span!" the driver cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said kneeling down and hugging Roshi, her breasts pressing against him.

"WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!" he accidentally yelled out. The woman looked at him curiously, while Roshi tried to recover.

"I mean, WAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! THAT HURT! MY WEAK, OLD BONES!" The clueless women let up on the hug and then proposed something to the old men.

"Hey, you want us to help you recover. We're models going to a photo shoot. You can come watch us and later we'll cater to your every whim."

The two old masters grinned with pleasure as she said this.

"YES YES", Roshi blurted out, "(Ahem) I mean, thank you (cough cough) that would be pleasurable."

The woman picked him up and took him into the coach filled with women. The sight of all of those beautiful, young women with scantily clad clothes shook up the two old fighters.

At the photo shoot, the men (or pervs, whatever you want to call them) felt like they were going to explode.

"GAAAAAAAAAH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", Master Roshi yelled, " I'VE BEEN A HERMIT FOR OVER A HUNDRED YEARS, NOW I WANT THEM!"

"Calm down, Roshi", Jiraiya said calmly even though he was drooling at the mouth, "we don't need to be to…WOW THEY'RE BIG!" he said as he saw one women's bikini.

Afterwards, the women catered to the masters' every whim. Whether it was bringing them grapes; giving them money; and, their favorite, backrubs.

"Oh yeah, I love me some women" Roshi said, receiving a backrub from a blonde in a purple bikini.

"Yeah, I don't want this to end" Jiraiya agreed, being fed grapes by a brunette in a green monokini.

Unfortunately, the old men's fun was ruined as soon as two certain someones saw them.

"YOU OLD PERVERTS!"

"GAAAAAH! BULMA, CHI-CHI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Roshi screamed out.

"I FOLLOWED THE FILTHE" Bulma answered, "and I saw you earlier pulling this stunt…

DON'T BELIEVE THESE OLD MEN. THEY'RE JUST PERVERTS WHO WILL DO ANYTHING FOR A FEMALE TO TOUCH THEM!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!", said the blonde who was massaging Roshi, "YOU SICK PERVS, WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH THEM!" said the brunette. Suddenly, they all looked at the masters with anger in their eyes.

Jiraiya just got up and started to walk away with Roshi, "Well then, I guess we should go now, see ya, good…"

***CRASH!***

***BANG!***

***BOOM!***

The building they were became a war zone after the beating the models gave the men.

"Well I hope you all learned a valuable lesson?" Chi-Chi said.

"Out of all the things I've done in my life, you want me to learn a lesson now?" Roshi answered.

"(Sigh)", Bulma sighed, "I can't believe you…"

***BOOM!***

Before Bulma could finish, the group heard an explosion outside the village.

"What was that!" Bulma asked.

"Lets go check it out!" Jiraiya said and they dashed to the sight of the explosion.

* * *

(Forest)

The Z Fighters and Shinobi were having a hard time with the Akatsuki; especially Goku,

Who was facing off against a nonchalant Pein.

"Gah, no matter how many punches I throw, he manages to dodge them. I guess I have to power up further,

**KAIO-KEN X 6!**"

Goku's maroon aura grew bigger as he charged toward a surprised Pein.

"What the…"

***SOCK!***

Before Pein could finish hi statement, Goku knocked The Leader towards the sky. As Pein went flying upward, Goku sought to finish this fight.

"Now I have to finish him. Get ready folks, this is my first time doing this in the story!"

He cupped his hands and put them to his side as he gathered energy.

"Get ready guys", Gohan said to the young shinobi watching, "This is a momentous occasion!"

As Goku gathered energy to the center of his cupped hands, he yelled out his all-too famous chant.

"**KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…**

**HAAAAAA!"**

"WHOA!" said the young ninjas as they saw the amazing Kamehameha Wave unfold before their eyes.

"That's power!" said Kiba. Naruto just stood in silence at the tremendous energy released by Goku in that attack. He wanted to learn a move just like that. He wanted to be just as strong Goku.

Even the Akatsuki were awe-struck.

"Hmm", thought Kisame, "He would make a great member of the Akatsuki."

Hidan was impressed by the man. "He would've made a great Jashinist, to bad he seems too much like a goody-good."

Even Leader was impressed. "Hmm, I guess I shouldn't of took him for granted." Pein then saw the Buu's, Dabura, Babidi, and Zhane, giving him the signal.

"Nonetheless, this diversion is over." As soon as the beam mad contact with him, Pein took on the blast head on. He then redirected the beam to the nearest group of trees, causing a major explosion, and a shockwave that blew the heroes away.

"GAAH, WHAT HAPPENED!" Goku yelled as he too was blown away.

After the explosion, the heroes regained composure and saw the destruction of the blast. The whole section of the forest they were in was completely leveled. No tree was left standing. Even the stumps were literally ground level.

"Man", thought Sakura, "if that's what happens when the beam hit's a forest, I wonder what would have happened if Pein would've taken the whole brunt of the attack.

Pein then called his group together. "AKATSUKI, ASSEMBLE!" They all finished their fights and jumped to the spot where their leader was.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Vegeta, who was still fighting Deidara, "WHY WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING, I HAVEN'T BEGUN TO KICK YOUR ASS YET!"

"We have no more time for you", Pen answered the impatient Saiyan Prince, "We had a goal, we finished it. Now, we go."

"NO", Yamcha yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!"

"YEAH!" Tien agreed. They both charged toward the group of 10 with their fists out and fury in their eyes.

"Now, Itachi" Pein commanded

"As you wish."

Itachi then activated his…

**MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"**

As soon as he activated it, and Yamcha and Tien looked into Itachi's eyes, the nightmare began.

"GAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Yamcha yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tien said. Their whole world, in their eyes, turned red and dark.

Suddenly, a giant Itachi appeared from the ground. He raised a giant sword and crashed it onto the men. They both went crashing through ground until they fell in a blank area. Suddenly Tien saw his old Master Shen.

"Master Shen!"

"You killed me! YOU KILLED ME!" the image then dissipated and re-morphed as Chiaotzu.

"Wha?"

"Tien, don't let me die again!" the Chiaotzu then latched itself onto Tien and Self-Destructed.

***BOOM!***

Tien was still reeling from the explosion when suddenly, an army of Chiaotzu's appeared out of nowhere.

'We're here for you Tien!" they all kept repeating as they all kept exploding onto Tien.

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony

Yamcha was about to help his friend, when he saw Bulma.

"Bulma! What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting married!"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared on a tuxedo, while Bulma wore a wedding dress.

"Bulma wait! I CAN CHANGE!"

"Stupid pest! May I honey?"

"Please do."

The Vegeta image then started to beat on Yamcha, with every hit feeling like 2,000 pounds of lead hitting him.

Outside, the Z Warriors were wondering what was happening.

"What's wrong with them!" Chiaotzu asked.

"That's Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan!", Sakura said, "With it, he's able to put you in this world that torments you for what feels like days on end."

"STOP THAT!" Goku commanded Itachi.

"Well, Itachi, you had your fun, let them go" Pein said.

"Fine." He deactivated the world, leaving Tien and Yamcha in a traumatized mess.

"Well, see you later" Deidara said.

"Come over our base next time for the Party!" Tobi yelled out.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Deidara yelled. And with that, they hopped off.

"They always have nice parties" Naruto said.

"We have to get them back to the village!" Sakura said, kneeling down beside them.

They picked them up and rushed to the village.

* * *

(Konoha Gate)

Our heroes were in view of the gate while carrying the guys. As soon as they got to the gate, they saw something that made them stop dead cold in their tracks.

"WHOA, WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

The scene was total carnage. The trees around the area were leveled, the gate was singed, and the ground had a multitude holes in it. Bulma, Masters Roshi and Jiraiya, and Chi-Chi were there. But the only shinobi was Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed as she ran to her partner.

"WHERE'S CHOJI!" she asked.

"Ugh, I…GAH!" he was doubled over in pain. Blood and scratch mark were all over him.

"Stay down, young man, your in a lot of pain" Roshi said to Shikamaru.

Bulma then saw Yamcha and Tien's condition, and immediately ran to them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

After an explanation, Bulma started to tear up over Yamcha's state.

"Hey! Why are you crying, I'm your husband!" Vegeta yelled.

Lady Tsunade then walked to the site upon hearing of the event.

"So, now we have three bodies down" she said.

"Shikamaru, tell us what happened" Shizune asked.

Shikamaru then struggled through his story. "We were jumped. These three pink guys, and a cactus. They jumped us. Gah, they had these beams they shot us with. After they beat us up, the green guy used this power on Lee, Neji, and Choji. They were screaming in pain, and afterwards, they got back up, and they each had a M on their foreheads. Then they went over to them. Then the big, skinny pink guy used this beam from this tentacle on his forehead and turned Ten-Ten into candy. Then they left when this guy with a cap came with this orange orb thing."

"THE DRAGON BALL!" the Z Gang yelled out.

"That was your Dragon Ball? Well then, it's probably long gone by now" Tsunade said.

"Nope", said Gohan, "We have a radar that can track it."

"Well then, let's get these three to the infirmary!" Shizune said.

"WAIT!", Shikamaru said, I want to go too!"

"No, your hurt!" Shizune replied.

"I HAVE TO, CHOJI'S IN TROUBLE!"

"I have a solution!" Goku said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a sack. "Eat this" he said, handing him a Sensu Bean.

"What will a bean do?" Shizune said.

"Just eat it."

Shikamaru took the bean and ate it, and in a few seconds, he was recharged and revitalized.

"WOW, what is this! I could jump over the Hokage Monument!"

"It's a Sensu Bean, It revitalizes your energy" Goku answered.

"Man, you guys are interesting" Tsunade said.

"We got to go save them!" Naruto said. "I need to help my old friends and my new friends! We will not lose, believe it!"

"This is going to be a normal thing, isn't it?" Vegeta asked.

The heroes ran in the direction of the Dragon Ball signal.

(Akatsuki Base)

"So, this is a Dragon Ball" Pein said, observing the orange sphere.

"Yep", said Babidi, "and I even got a few lackeys out of it." he said pointing to Lee, Choji, and Neji.

"We live to serve Babidi!" They each said.

"YAY, NEW PUNCHING BAGS!" Super Buu said.

"Now Buu, don't wear these servants out so fast!" their technical father said. "And don't eat the girl yet, it will spoil your supper!" he said, referring to the chocolate Ten-Ten.

"May I speak to you for a minute" Konan asked Pein.

"Be back in a minute" he went with Konan out of the room.

"Yes, Konan?"

"Are you really letting them just go with that!"

"We don't need it, and besides, we really want the nine-tailed kid."

"So the Akatsuki, the most ruthless shinobi in the world, are just letting them go!"

"Hmm, I'll look into it." Pein then went back into the room with the villains.

"If your done fooling around, let's get out of here!" Zhane commanded.

"But I love it here!" Super Buu said. Kid Buu nodded and grunted in agreement.

"LIKE I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR LIKES AND DISLIKES!"

"Awww."

* * *

(Forest clearing)

The Z Fighters and the remaining Konoha 11 were following the Dragon Ball's signal.

"Hey Goku", Naruto said, "you think you could teach me that Kamehameha attack?"

"I don't know? The person who created it, Master Roshi, spent years perfecting it. I was special, it took me a few hours after seeing him do it once."

"My master Jiraiya spent years creating the Rasengan, and I mastered it in a few days!"

"Well…"

"I'll teach him dad!" Gohan suggested.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed.

"All right now, Naruto, the key to the move is to center you energy and…"

But before Gohan finished, someone hopped down from the trees. Someone the young shinobi knew too well.

"Sa…Sa…SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out.

Sasuke looked at the party and devilishly smirked.

"What are you doing here!" Naruto asked.

"I got a tip-off that my brother was here. What are you doing here?"

After giving him the story, Sasuke wasn't surprised.

"Heh, I always knew you guys would do something weird like this. Well don't ask me to join."

"Who is this guy?" Krillin asked.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha", Sakura answered, "He used to be part of our team, but then he left. We couldn't find him after all this time, and now he just shows up!"

"Sasuke, how about you join us?" Naruto offered.

"Didn't I just say no! I have no reason to be with you guys anymore! It was a waste of time coming here. I'm leaving." But before he could hop off, Goku grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen, Sasuke. I may not know you, but I can tell you were good friends with them." Sasuke had a surprised look on his face.

"Please, for at least this time, help your old team out. After this, you won't have to do this anymore. Who knows, you might find Itachi in the process. Please?"

Sasuke pushed Goku's hand off and turned away. But after a few seconds, he turned back around.

"Just this one time!"

Sakura and Naruto's faces lit up with excitement. They embraced their former comrade, who just pushed them off.

"Don't get comfortable." they heeded his advice and backed off.

"ALL RIGHT, LETS GET A DRAGON BALL! BY THE END OF THIS MISSION, I WILL LEARN THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE, BELIEVE IT!"

"Not this again" Sasuke groaned. And with that, our new team searches for the Dragon Ball.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZCE!**

**Now with Sasuke in the team, our heroes find the location of the Dragon Ball and the Akatsuki base. But now they must face their friends, and rescue Ten-Ten. Will Naruto master the Kamehameha Wave by then, and another technique Goku teaches him? And will Pein keep the agreement between him and Zhane. Find out next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 11:**

**Old and New Friends!**

**Naruto's Moment to Shine

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to TobiGB for the suggestions and support. Remember, if any of you have suggestions, please tell. Please review to tell me your ideas and thoughts. I don't mind critiquing, but no flames or insults. Thanks for reading.


	3. Episode 11

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, but I'm back! I wouldn't abandon this! Tobi GB and I have been working on a few things for this story since I've been gone. Now let's get on with it!

PS: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Naruto, or anything on here. I am not a millionare/billionare/bahmillionare.

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**The Z Warriors and some of the Konoha 11 fought an amazing battle with the Akatsuki. But it was all just a diversionary tactic in order for Zhane to get the Dragon Ball. When the team gets back to the village, they find that Shikamaru was jumped; Ten-Ten was turned into chocolate; and Choji, , Lee, and Neji were possessed by Babidi. And Sasuke is back! (Maybe now Naruto's little love fest with him will end) How will it all turn out? Well stop asking questions and keep watching this episode of Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 11:**

**Old and New Friends!**

**Naruto's Moment to Shine**

Our team is doing an excellent job finding the Akatsuki. A wonderful job. They're getting along, They're having insightful conversation. They're…

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, FOREHEAD!" Sakura yelled.

*Sigh*, well, they're walking. That counts for something.

"The amount of arguments that have been going on is unbearable" Vegeta griped.

"But on the bright side, we all have our health!" Goku tried to respond as naïve as he could.

"*Sigh*, Your stupidity knows no bounds, Kakarot."

"HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Sakura yelled.

"HE'S MINE!" Ino responded.

"I AIN'T GAY!" Sasuke responded to an annoying Trunks.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, BOY KISSER!" Trunks responded.

"I can't believe this is supposed to be an all-out fighting force" Gohan said with a sigh.

"KAMAHAMEHA!" Naruto yelled out, still producing tiny sparks. He had been yelling that the whole trip, and some people were getting annoyed.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT! IT'S ANNOYING WHEN KAKAROT SAYS IT!"

"Why is it that these arguments can't stop for a minute?" Gohan questioned.

Goku tried to respond to his son. "It's okay son, we'll…wait." Goku stopped mid-sentence. He sensed an energy around the area. Goku wasn't sure what it was, but it was strong, and there were more than one. Goku looked around, but didn't see anything. But at the last minute, Goku noticed a barrage of Ki Blasts coming towards their group.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled out. The party scattered as the Blasts fell to earth.

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

"What's happening!" Sakura yelled while holding onto Gohan.

"This is crazy!" Ino yelled also. "AND GET OFF OF MY FUTURE HUSBAND, FOREHEAD!

"MAKE ME, PIG!"

"THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" Gohan scolded the two bickering girls.

Meanwhile, at the top of the Akatsuki Base; The Buus, Dabura, Babidi, and the three ninjas were looking at the scene.

Babidi was motivating his kids, "Yes my children! Make sure you kill them all! *Sob*, They grow up so fast! It seems like it was just yesterday I was forming them with magic!"

"But wait", Dabura interjected, "didn't your father, Bibidi, create majin Buu?"

"Keep talking, and you'll join my father in hell" He bluntly replied. Dabura simply moved back.

After the Ki rain, the Buus went down to see their destruction, and even made a little game out of it.

"HA, I BLEW THAT TREE UP! TEN POINTS FOR ME!" Super Buu gloated. Kid Buu just grunted and pointed to different locations.

They saw no sign of the heroes, so they figured that they killed them.

"Well, I guess they're dead." Super Buu said. "I KILLED GOKU!"

Kid Buu grunted angrily and stomped around.

"Ok, ok, I guess you must've killed the bald kid."

Kid Buu grunted again.

"Fine, I'll give you **Two **points for that! Happy!"

Kid Buu grunted happily.

They then heard a rustle in the bushes. They snuck over to them and opened them up. No one was there. The heard another rustle. The jumped over to that location and stomped on it. Still, nobody was there.

"TO WHOEVER IS HIDING, YOUR JUST PROLONGING YOUR DEATH!"

Right after he said that, a kunai whistled past his head. He quickly looked in the direction that it came from, and threw a couple of Ki Blasts there.

"WHO IS IT!"

That's when a couple of Naruto clones dashed toward Super Buu and kicked him in the air. Then Naruto, jumps in the air…

"**UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"**

He kicks Super Buu head straight into the ground, burying it.

"Yeah! I was prolonging your ass-whooping!"

"That was a good trick!" praised Goku.

"Eh, it was all right. I could've did that" Vegeta said with a scowl.

Kid Buu grunted and threw a few Ki Blasts at the heroes. They scattered around and tried to gang up on the Buus. Dabura flew down and tried to help them.

"Who are you!" Goku asked.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Majin Buu, my friends call me Buu, Babidi calles me son, and Zhane calls me 'You pathetic excuse for Hubba Bubba Gum. I was created to kill people by my master's father, Bibidi. I later killed him, but his son later revived me due to Vegeta's petty rivalry with Goku. I was born again as a fat man-baby, and later killed Babidi when Goku became a Super Saiyan 3. Later, I made friends with that fake Hercule, and later my puppy died. I became split in two between good and evil and…"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Vegeta rudely interjected.

"In short: I became skinny; turned Goku's wife into an egg and crushed her; beat up those two fused brats right there and absorbed them, the Jolly Green Giant over there and a grown up version of you gay son right there; You and Vegeta fused with a pair of faggy earrings; beat me up; I turn you into a chocolate ball, and you **still** beat me up; make me turn into a boy; I blow up the earth; you guys fight me; you kill me; and that fat freak Hercule gets all the credit…again.

"AH WHAT THE HELL! AGAIN! I OUGHTA SNAP HIS BALLS OFF AND MAKE HIM JUGGLE THEM IN HIS MOUTH!" Vegeta said, pissed off.

The ninja kids were just astonished.

"Wha…wha…what in the world?" Kiba said.

"I still don't know what's going on" Ino added.

"Wait", Vegeta's brain started to click…, "I FUSED WITH KAKAROT! WITH FAGGY EARRINGS!"

Zhane flew over them and started to chuckle. "He, we already have the Dragon Ball! What else can you do!"

Then, the possessed shinobi jumped down and stared at the group.

"Destroy them, my minions!" Babidi commanded. Neji charged first and started to fight Naruto. Naruto just dodged all of his friends kicks.

"KILL NARUTO!" he yelled.

"GAH! NEJI, IT'S ME!" Neji stopped for a minute to think.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto!"

Neji thought and then gave his response.

"KILL NARUTO!"

"GAAAH!"

Naruto jumps out of the way as Neji's sent him a flurry of punches.

"Wow, his hands are fast!" Piccolo marveled.

"That's what she said!" Krillin immaturely commented.

"*Sigh*, I don't even look at DBZ Abridged and I just want to kill you for saying that."

"We'll deal with them while you guys fight the Akatsuki!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Goku responded. They all ran off in search of them. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and charged toward Zhane.

"HA, YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT ME! YOU WOULDN'T LAST A MINUTE WITH ME!"

"THEN CAN YOU HANDLE ME!"

Naruto jumped up and threw several kunai at Zhane. The evil Saiyan just blew them up.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

Naruto conjured up an army of clones and proceeded to attack. Zhane easily defeated them one by one. Zhane saw he had defeated all of the clones, but then one came up to him with a bunch of gathered Justu swirling around in his hand.

***"RASENGAN!"***

He hit Zhane, who started to spin around and was finally launched into a tree.

"YEAH! NUMBER ONE NINJA, RIGHT HERE!"

Zhane was trying to grasp control of the situation. He was surprised that a weak attack like that pushed him farther than six feet.

"All right kid, you want to fight? He he, I can't believe I'm allowing myself to do this."

Zhane got on his feet and conjured up a sizeable amount of Ki to his left hand. He charged it until he felt that it was enough.

"WANT TO FEEL MY POWER, KID! WELL FEEL THIS!"

"Aren't you a kid too?" Kiba interjected.

"FEAR MY NEW ATTACK…

***KAISER KANNON!***"

Zhane launched an uncountable amount of Ki at Naruto. Naruto was so amazed that he couldn't move.

"Wow! Well then, I just have to do my new move!"

He cups his hands to his side and starts to say the chant.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…!"

The energy started to swirl around and, at last, he puts his cupped hands forward.

"HA!"

He created a tiny stream of Ki that couldn't even kill a plant, or Krillin (Krillin: HEY!). But He still marveled at it.

"I DID THAT! AWESOME! I CLOSE TO LEARNING THAT MOVE, BELIEVE IT!"

As the beam got closer, Sasuke tackles Naruto out of the way. The Kannon hit's the ground and creates a giant, gaping crater.

"Wow, that was close!" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke, who was on top of him, just scowled.

"Idiot! You could've been killed! Why would you just stand there!"

"Gee, Sasuke, it sounds like you care" Kiba said, walking toward him with a smile. Sasuke gets up, picks Naruto up, and throws him into a tree face first.

"Nope."

"GAY!" Vegeta said from a distance.

"DAMMIT!"

The Z Warriors run into the base, and are encountered by Tobi.

"HI, P WARRIORS!"

"IT'S Z WARRIORS, YOU MASKED IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled out.

"TOBI, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GREETING THE VICTIMS!" Deidara said, coming from the shadows.

"Only do it when we kill them."

"Good boy" Pein said.

"Ready Goten?" Trunks said to his partner.

"Well, seeing as how we'd suck separately…"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"*Sigh*, Yes."

"Good boy!"

The two boys got in their stance and did the chant.

"**FUUUU-SION-HA!"**

A bright flash of light engulfed the room as Gotenks appeared.

"BUM BUM BUM! IT'S TIME FOR GO…"

"WILL YOU JUST GET READY TO FIGHT AND STOP GLOATING!" Piccolo scolded the fused boys.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

"I GET THE FRESH MEAT!" Hidan said, drawing out his scythe and started to swing it in Gotenk's face. Gotenks shot a few Ki Blasts at him, but Hidan just took them. Hidan swung the sythe at Gotenks, who dodged it and hit and blasted a powerful Energy Wave at him.

***BOOM!***

The beam pushed Hidan straight to the ground, creating a crater. Gotenks laughed at his triumph.

"HA HA HA! NICE TRY, BUT YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE ALL-POWERFUL GO…WAAAAAA!"

Gotenks was cut short by a flying scythe coming straight towards him. Gotenks dodged it, but the scythe came back boomerang style and sliced Gotenks's back, creating a giant gash. Hidan got up and caught his scythe as he started to laugh.

"HA! OOH, WHAT'S WRONG, LITTLE BABY! GOT A CUT! DON'T WORRY, I'LL END ALL THE PAIN FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Hidan jumped up and got ready to slice Gotenks in half. But the young boy dodged it, and countered with a…

***"GALACTICA DONUTS!"***

Gotenks threw an energy ring at Hidan. It hovered over his head before Gotenks signaled for it to surround and constrict him.

"Now, fear the power of, GOTE…"

"Just blast the damn beam!"

"*Sigh*, A guy just can't get a good entrance." Gotenks cupped his hands and blasted the immobile Hidan with a Kamehameha Wave.

***BOOM!***

Gotenks panted as he saw no sign of Hidan.

"Well then…you just faced the full power of Gotenks!"

"SERIOUSLY! THAT'S YOU POWER! I SLICE MY BREAD WITH THAT KIND OF POWER!"

Hidan had survived the blast. Gotenks was astonished that one of his strongest attacks didn't take out someone with a level significantly lower than his. All of the people in this universe had lower power levels than them, so he was confused as to how they were having a hard time fighting them.

"How…How did you survive!"

"Kid, I thought I told you; you can't kill me!" Hidan licked the blood off of his scythe and started to draw a symbol on the ground.

"WHAT'S THAT, YOUR DRAWING PRETTY PICTURES NOW!" Gotenks taunted.

"Nope, just your death." Once Hidan was done with the process, he assumed a new appearance. His skin became black with white markings, and his face became more of a grim reaper like look.

"Halloween's over, freak!" Gotenks powered up into a Super Saiyan, and started to do a few poses.

"It's time for the…

**SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!**"

Gotenks blew out 5 Ghosts from his mouth.

Gotenks came up and donned a military uniform. "NOW MEN, I WANT YOU TO BLOW THAT CREEP TO HELL!"

"SIR YES SIR!" They responded in military fashion. They all flew toward Hidan, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, come to me!" All five Ghosts made contact with the reaper and exploded.

***BOOM!***

The explosion blasted Hidan across the forest. Gotenks laughed for a minute.

"HA HA HA! LOOK AT YOU NOW YA…AAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOOW!" Gotenks yelled out in pain.

"Why am I in this kind of pain! You didn't even touch me!"

"I guess I should tell you that the ritual I did linked my body with yours. Now all the pain I feel, you feel! And since I'm immortal, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Hidan then started to slice himself with his scythe, which gave Gotenks slices also. Gotenks screamed out in pain as cuts appeared all over his body.

Pein observed the rest of the Z Fighters an asked a question.

"So who's fighting me first?"

"I got him!" Vegeta came out first. "Are you in that Deva Path I've been hearing about? I want to beat on one of your stronger paths!

"Oh, but your our guest! Just having you fight my Deva path would be unfair to you. So how about I get my friends and we can have fun!" That's when five other bodies with similar orange hair to Pein's walked out.

"Wha…how…?"

"I guess they only told you about the bodies. They didn't tell you I could control them all at the same time!" The lined up, with the Deva Path in front, and immediately jumped down and attacked Vegeta. They all beat on him, and tossed him around.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled to his partner. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged towards the paths. He knocks the Preta and Animal Paths out the way, but then comes towards the Asura Path.

"What the…your one funny looking guy!" Goku commented on the Paths looks. It threw off its robe to reveal six arms, a muscular body, three faces, and a blade like sash. The Asura Path launched its hand at Goku, causing him to fly into a tree.

"Gah, what was that!" The Path then extended his arm to reveal several missiles. He launched the missiles at Vegeta and Goku.

***BOOM!***

The trees around them were leveled, and the two Saiyans layed in the rubble.

"Kakarot, these freaks have us down on the ground!"

"Yeah, I know. How can we beat them!" Goku then had an immediate brain blast.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"Your using your these days, huh Kakarot?"

"Remember when Buu said me and you fused?"

"Yeah, with faggy earrings, but we don't have any. That Pein freak does, though; all over his body. Uuuugh, freak."

"Well, maybe we can do the dance!"

"Kakarot, I'd rather the freak kill me than fuse with you."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"…", he kept going for who knows how long.

"GAAAH, DAMMIT KAKAROT! OK, I'LL FUSE WITH YOU!"

"EEEEEEH!"

"Don't do that again, unless you want to join your father."

"Isn't he in heaven, unlike your father?"

"I hate you soooooo much. Let's just get this over with!"

Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan and got into a stance, like Goku. They proceeded with the chant and dance.

*** "FUUUUUU…**

**SION…**

**HA!"***

A bright flash of light engulfed the area as everyone covered their eyes.

"What's happening now!" Ino complained.

"Something so unheard of, the world may very well explode." Piccolo said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Vegeta and Goku fused."

***GASP!***

Everyone from Gohan, Gotenks, Krillin, the Shinobi, Zhane, Pein, Chuck Norris, Herbert the Pervert, and the weirdo next door to you gasped as this rare event happened.

"Hmmm…" Sakura said as she looked into the sky.

"What?" Ino wondered.

Sakura answered.

"Ino, was the sun always black; and was the sky always red?"

(Konoha)

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Tsunade, Shizune, Roshi, and Jiraiya also saw the bright flash of light.

"Um, Bulma, I have the strange feeling my husband just gained a few IQ points."

"Yeah, and I think my husband just lost a few."

"Um, M'lady?"

"Yes, Shizune"

"Why is TonTon flying?" she asked as she saw TonTon sprout wings and fly."

"These signs only point to one thing…", Master Roshi said,

"…Goku and Vegeta fused!"

"Oh my", Bulma said, "I sure Vegeta is very pissed right now."

(Battle)

As the light died down; A Super Saiyan warrior with a black and orange vest like Gotenk's, and looked like Vegeta and Goku appeared.

"Who are you?" Deva Pein asked.

"I am…

YOUR FATHER!"

"OH DAMMIT KAKAROT! WHY! WHY DID YOU RUIN OUR ENTRANCE!" the fused warrior started to argue amongst himself, which confused the spectators.

"Um, is he arguing with himself?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, I knew it was too good to be true" Piccolo remarked.

"Ok, ok. My name is…

HI!

My name is…

WHO!

My name is…

FRIKKA FRIKKA, SLIM SHADY!"

"DAMMIT!"

Gogeta's Vegeta mind tried to get out his saying.

"My name is Gogeta!" he said quickly.

"This is going to be a blowout" Pein said confidently with a smirk. The Paths dashed toward him, and tried to finish him.

"Aaaaaand…MOVE!" Gogeta moved out of the way, causing the Paths to crash to the ground and create a crater.

"Ok, Vegeta, can we work together for at least 30 minutes?"

"*Sigh*, fine Kakarot! I'll help you out a bit."

"Wow, they're actually getting along" Gohan said amazed.

"Yeah, that's almost impossible" Krillin added.

"This is probably the strongest fighter ever" Piccolo wisely said.

Pein's Animal Path summoned a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird that flew to Gogeta's location. Gogeta smirked and started to flew around at lightning speed.

"WOW, he's fast!" marveled Krillin.

"I can barely see him!" Gohan also said.

The Animal Path was having a hard time to locate Gogeta. The Bird just hovered in maid-air before it was obliterated with a powerful Ki beam.

"WHAT!" The Animal Path yelled out. He summoned a Giant Centipede that charged towards Gogeta. Gogeta puts his palms forward and charges up ki. He gets all the ki he needs and launches the attack.

***"FINAL FLASH!"***

The attack completely destroys the Giant Centipede, and leaves Pein in awe.

"Hmm, I underestimated him. Well I promise not to do that again." The Animal Path summons a Giant Ox to stop Gogeta. All Gogeta does is simply cup his hands and generates Ki.

***"KAMEHAMEHA!"***

"He destroys the Ox, angering Pein.

"That's it! I'm getting out the heavy artillery!" He summons a Giant Multi-Headed Dog, a dog larger than the whole forest.

"Hmm, well now, I have a challenge!"

"NOTHING CAN DEFEAT MY GIANT DOG!"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions!" Gogeta retorted. He flew up in the air and blasted a giant Ki Wave at the Creature. He decimated all of its heads, making him chuckle.

"Well now, not much of a chall…WHA…!"

The Dog's heads just regenerated into more heads, as Gogeta hovered in the air confused. The Dog jumped in the air and buried Gogeta into the ground with its paw.

"OW!" Everyone yelled out while cringing.

"Well he was fun while he lasted", Pein said, "unfortunately, the weak and foolish must die, so it was inevitable."

"You think your really smart, huh?"

Pein looked in the sky to see Gogeta flying in the air.

"WHAT!"

"Time to say bye bye, doggy!" Gogeta put his hand in the air and created a rainbow colored sphere of energy in his palm and then puts it in his hand.

"Fetch the ball, boy!" He throws the Stardust Breaker at the Dog, afterwards…

***BOOM!***

It explodes in a radiant glow, disintegrating the Giant Multi-Headed Dog from the inside. Pein just had his mouth open, just in awe of the power of Gogeta.

"Fine, I just have to DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" The Deva Path jumped up towards Gogeta and started to fight him with Taijusts. But Gogeta used his impressive speed to dodge every punch and kick, and finally hits Pein with a barrage of kicks and punches, before delivering the final blow, which caused Pein to crash down to the ground. Gogeta follows it up with a Giant Ki Wave that follows Pein to the ground.

***BOOM!***

Pein slowly crawled out of the crater covered with cuts, bruises, and marks. All of the Akatsuki members were appaled at the fact that Leader was getting slaughtered.

"Whoa! I can't believe he's actually losing!" Deidara said.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting" Itachi mumbled to himself.

"I hope the medical bills aren't high!" Kakuzu said with a worried look.

Konan just had a concerned look on her face.

"Leader is looks like he's having fun!" Tobi said innocently. Deidar just smacked him in the back of the head.

Gogeta flew down to Pein's location an stood over the battered Leader.

"Well it looks like it's the end of the line for you" he said, holding his hand out and generating a large amount of Ki towards it.

"Go ahead! Make my day! Kill me off!"

"NO!" Konan yelled out, the first amount of emotion she displayed the whole time.

"YES!" Madara/Tobi yelled out. Everyone; including the Akatsuki, the Z Fighters, Zhane and his helpers, The Heroes, Pein, and Gogeta; stared at him for a while. He regained his composure and recovered.

"Uhh, I mean, Sasori, aren't you dead?"

"DAMMIT!" Sasori yelled out.

"Well you should be" Sakura added.

"Yeah, I'm not even in this anime, and even I know you should be dead" Gogeta added. Sasori just went back into the base with his head hung down.

"Any way…I think it's time I ended you!" Gogeta finished. Pein just layed there, waiting for his fate. Everyone looked on with bated breath, thinking that Pein was about to die. But then Gogeta put his hand down and powered the Ki down. Everyone was stunned, including Gogeta himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KAKAROT!"

"I can't kill him, Vegeta. It's against my standards."

"ARE YOU KIDDING! YOU'VE KILLED THE GINYU FORCE, AN A BUNCH OF ANDROIDS, BUT YOU CAN'T KILL THIS PIERCED FREAK!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't kill him!"

Pein, surprised that he was still alive, got up and started to smirk.

"Really, you are really weak! Well you had your chance! Now, I get MY turn!"

Pein takes all of the chakra out of his other Paths, and channels it into his Deva Path.

"NOW DIE!" He said, repelling Gogeta, causing him to crash through several trees.

"Gah! He's strong when he's not using all of his Paths!" Gogeta said, reeling from the attack. Pein then forced Gogeta to come towards him. As soon as Gogeta gets right in front of Pein, he gives him a hard jab to the gut, and pushes him into the air. He then put up a handsign.

***"Water Release: Violent Water Wave!"***

He blew out a powerful waterfall from his mouth, which washed Gogeta away.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! Getting beat! I should've killed him!" Gogeta's Vegeta half said.

"But it would make us just as bad as them!" his Goku half responded.

"WHO GIVES A CRAP!"

Meanwhile, Gotenks was still getting decimated by Hidan.

"Had enough!" Hidan taunted.

Gotenks; who was covered in cuts, gashes, and blood; wanted to give up.

"I can't keep doing this! I just can't. I…WAIT! I have an idea!"

"No idea can help you, brat!"

As Hidan was about to deliver the final blow, Gotenks waited for a few seconds. He then knew it was time.

"HA, TIMES UP!" Gotenks yelled out.

"Wha…" Hidan said, confused as to what he was talking about. Gotenks then flashed a bright light, and de-fused back into Goten and Trunks.

"Now what!" Trunks said.

"It doesn't matter, I can still kill you! "Hidan stabbed himself in the heart, and then looked at the boys, who were still alive.

"Wha…how!"

"You only control _Gotenks's _blood!" Goten said.

"Yeah, but not me or Goten's!" Trunks added.

"WHAT! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! YOU SHARE BLOOD!"

"Yeah. We could go into it, but that would really take too long and confuse my partner here" Trunks said.

"Wha…?" Goten said confused.

"Basically, Goten; WEEEEE…WOOOOOOON!" he said slowly, treating Goten like a mental patient.

"Ooooooooh!" Goten answered.

Hidan wasn't satisfied. He was going to get their blood and do the same. He charged towards them, with his scythe ready to strike. But Piccolo stepped in front of him. He stretched out his arm, grabbed Hidan, threw him into the air, and blasted him with a Mouth Energy Wave. Hidan fell back down to the ground in pieces.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Piccolo said.

"COOOOOL!" The boys exclaimed, awestruck.

"Well can you use that against me!" Kisame said, with Samehada. He put up a handsign.

***"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"***

Kisame spat out a massive wave of water that engulfs the entire field. He rides on the wave while Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks get caught. Piccolo gets Trunks and Goten to safety by throwing them on a tree's limb, but he isn't so lucky as Kisame slashes off all of Piccolo's limbs. The waves die down as Piccolo lays there.

"AAAAAAH!" the boys yell as they see their mentor on the ground, dismembered.

"HA! Can't fight without your limbs!" Kisame yelled out as he put his sword high into the air, ready to hack Piccolo into pieces.

"Actually, I can!" Piccolo replied before blasting Kisame with a Mouth Energy Wave.

"Now then…" Piccolo said. He pushed with all his might, and then his limbs all regenerated, covered in purple blood.

"GROSS!" The boys exclaimed.

"Oh get over yourselves! You should be lucky I saved you lives!"

Meanwhile, the young shinobi were having a hard time fighting the Buus, Zhane, and their friends.

Lee was using his Taijutsu to go head to head with Gohan. Gohan just dodged all of the attacks, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Look, just listen! You being possessed!" Gohan tried to reason, but Babidi had a tight grip on him.

"Now, finish him!" Babidi commanded. Neji, already in Byagukan mode, runs up to Gohan and starts to jab his pressure points.

***"2 Palms!"***

***"4 Palms!"***

***"8 Palms!"***

***"16 Palms!"***

***"32 Palms!"***

***"8 Triagrams 64 Palms!"***

Neji then decided to add one more set of blows.

***"8 Triagrams 128 Palms"***

He finished the attack, which left Gohan woozy and weak. Neji then finished him.

***"Eight Triagrams Mountain Crsuher!"***

Neji hit Gohan with a large amount of chakra; the blow was so powerful, it pushed him into a boulder and caused it to shatter.

"AAAAH! GOHAN!" Ino screamed as she ran toward her crush. "Speak to me! Are you okay!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, PIG! I'M THE MEDICAL-NIN! Sakura yelled, smashing her fist into Ino's face. "Oh, poor Gohan! Tell me what hurts!"

Gohan tried to go Super Saiyan, but his Ki was blocked.

"I can't turn Super Saiyan! My Ki's been blocked!"

"Oh no!" Sakura cried out.

"OH NO!" Super Buu teased as he started to charge towards them. But Sasuke gets in front of them and does a few handsigns.

***"Fire Style: Fireball Justsu!"***

Sasuke blew out an entire fireball, which caused Super Buu to melt.

"Heh, your not really that strong!" Sasuke said.

"All right, Sasuke! Welcome back!" Naruto yelled out.

"I'm not back! I'm here because I want to find Itachi!"

"Yeah right! You missed us!" Naruto added.

"SHUT UP, LOSER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, DOBE!"

"YOU HEARD ME, TEME!"

As Sasuke and Naruto argued, though, they didn't realize that Buu's residue was slowly crawling towards Sasuke. It then leapt onto him and tried to absorb him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke tried to fight off the goo, but it was too late. Buu absorbed him completely.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out.

In his place stood Super Buu; he had a long sleeved white shirt, black pants with a blue cloth around it, and a purple sash tied around it.

"Hmm, I like this. The power! The energy!" Super Buu yelled out. The young Shinobi stood before him, stunned that Sasuke was absorbed.

"YOU MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well, because I have the power, I felt like doing it! Now all of you, DIE!" Super Buu charged up the chakra he acquired and put it in his palm in the form of electricity.

"He can do the Chidori!" Shikamaru said.

"Now, prepare to meet your ultimate fa…AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Super Buu fell to his knees as he grabbed his head in pain. His body started to pulsate and move around uncontrollably. Suddenly…

***"Chidori!"***

Sasuke tore through Super Buu's body, completely destroying him. His body flew in different directions. The teens were amazed at this development.

"But how…?" Ino started, but Sasuke cut her off.

He simply replied…

"He didn't have the power to control me." He then just walks off. Dabura, angry at this event, powered up and got into a sword fight with Sasuke. Sasuke held his own, until Dabura sliced his sleeves off, then blasted him with a pinkish Ki Wave. Shino and Sai ran up to him with Kunai drawn out. Dabura spits on them.

"What in the world?" Shino said.

"Why did he spit on us" Sai added. Suddenly, They both turned into stone.

"WHAT THE…!" Naruto yelled out.

Kiba and Akamaru, in Man-Beast Clone form, run up to Dabura.

"Let's get him boy!"

***"Fang Over Fang*"**

They both spun at an incredibly high speed, and attempt to take down Dabura. But Dabura spits on both of them also. They slowly turn into stone.

"KIBA, AKAMARU!" Hinata yelled out. Both of her teammates had turned into stone.

Dabura walks right to the girls, Gohan, and Naruto and starts to smirk.

"Well now, I get to kill all of you! And I thought the Buus would hog all of the fun!" He raised his sword, and was ready to swing when a figure flew in.

***"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"***

The figure kicks Dabura in the jaw, causing him to fly straight across the sky.

"MIGHT GUY!" Sakura said. Then Kakashi walks in too, with a look of dread on his face.

"Really. You had to do that?"

"Yes! Entrances are just as important as fighting skills!"

"Are we glad to see you!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!", Guy replied, "Now where are my little students!" That's when Lee and Neji attacked guy.

"Well now…that was unexpected."

"Really?" Kakashi sarcastically responded.

Kid Buu ran up to Kakashi and started to exchange punches with him. Kakashi jumped back and did a few hand signs.

"Well you're a pest. I guess you need to be knocked down a few pegs." He creates his Lightning Cutter, dashes towards Kid Buu, and slices his body in half. Kakashi then looks at Babidi.

"So I'm guessing he's the cause of it all?"

"Yep!" Naruto said.

"Well then…" Guy said, jumping to his location. "Listen, cactus man, you better release my team NOW!"

"Um, NO!"

"We brought some stuff with us just in case of injury" Kurenai said.

"Gohan's energy was blocked" Sakura told her.

"Drink this; it's an herbal drink that will help your energy flow throughout your body before. I just hope this works for 'Ki'." Gohan drinks the remedy and waits for his energy to get better, but to no avail.

"Sorry, but it's not working."

Krillin then runs up to Gohan and throws him a Sensu Bean. Gohan eats it and regains his energy.

"YEAH! THANKS KRILLIN!" The ninjas just fell over in embarrassment. Gohan just shrugs them off and turns into a Super Saiyan.

"I might need to go extra. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. He flies towards Zhane and starts to exchange punches with him. Zhane is at first overwhelmed by Gohan's power, but he manages to punch Gohan in the gut and sends a barrage of Ki blasts towards him. Gohan dodges them and puts his hands over his head and charges Ki. He puts his hands forward.

***"MASENKO HA!"***

Gohan fires the attack, but Zhane counterattacks with his own Ki Wave. The beams clash and make the two Saiyans fly backwards.

Meanwhile, Gogeta is still getting repelled by the Deva Path. He lifts him up and throws him into a boulder. Gogeta gets up and starts to argue woth himself.

"WE SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED HIM!"

"NO, IT'S WRONG AND WE CAN'T ACT LIKE HIM!"

"WHO CARES!"

"I CARE!"

"THIS ISN'T WORKING! I'M OUT!" The fusion starts to flash a bright light, and finally it defuses back into Goku and Vegeta who are both in Super Saiyan form.

"Vegeta, we shouldn't do this!"

"Now way Kakarot! We did it your way, now we're doing it MY WAY!" Vegeta charges towards Pein as he charged a purple energy around his hands and launched it at Pein.

***"GALICK GUN!"**

Pein jumps up and dodges the attack. He thinks he's in the clear, but he looks up to see Goku with his hands cupped and ready to blast his attack.

***"HAAAAAA!"***

He fires the Kamehameha Wave at Pein, who is pushed down to the ground.

***BOOM!***

Pein gets up from the rubble with an angry look on his face.

"I am done with you two! I am done with you Z Warriors! I will KILL YOU ALL!" He gathers all of his chakra and the chakra from his other paths and all of the trees around them starts to wave violently as the ground starts to shake violently.

"W…what's happening!" Vegeta wondered.

"I don't know!" Goku responded, clueless.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is walking around, trying to find his brother.

"ITACHI! COME OUT HERE NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" finally, out of the shadows, Itachi comes out.

"Did you need me?"

"Stop joking around! You know what I need!"

"Do you have enough hate in your heart yet?"

"I HAVE ENOUGH HATE FOR YOU!"

"Calm down. If you want to settle this now before the actual manga, then let's go."

"I promise you, YOU WILL DIE THIS TIME!" Sasuke dashes towards Itachi, Sharingan at full effect, when…

***BOOOOOOOM!***

Sasuke halted his advance as he wondered what that booming noise was.

"Well, I best be going" Itachi said, hopping in the trees.

"What! NO! COME BACK HERE NOW! NO! NOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE!"

The noise was, in fact, Pein using his Shinra Tensei at full effect. The blast sent everyone flying in different directions. It left a giant crater the sixe of half the forest. Every tree in the vicinity of the blast was reduced to stumps. The heroes were struggling to get up after the blast. Babidi, who was protected by the Buus creating a giant barrier around him, Dabura, and his mind controlled ninjas, emerged with a smile on his face.

"OOH YES! POWERFUL! IF ONLY I COULD POSSESS YOU!" Bababid walked over to the heroes and started to kick Guy.

"HA! NOT SO TOUGH NOW, HUH BIG GUY! YOU AND YOUR BUSHY EYBROWS CAN KISS MY…" but before he could finish, Kakashi grabs him by his cloak.

"Ok now, let us ask you again: let those kids go!"

"AAAAH! DABURA!"

Dabura dashed towards Kakashi, but Guy intercepts him.

***"LEAF WHIRLWIND!"**

Guy gives Dabura a succession of kicks, followed up by a final kick that sends him flying. Dabura tries to get up, but is finally constricted by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. Dabura can hardly move, and Shikamaru moves his arms, making Dabura pick up his sword.

"No…NO!" Dabura yelled, but Shikamaru ignored him and made a stabbing gesture. Dabura was forced to do it also, in effect killing himself. Dabura fell to his knees and withered away.

"NO! DABURA!" Babidi yelled out. Shino, Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru then revert back to their regular selves.

"Hey, we're okay!" Kiba yells out.

"It appears that we get back to normal when Dabura is killed" Shino said.

"Well, I am glad that is over" Sai said.

"Shino, Kiba!" Hinata said, running up to her teammates.

"Now, just a few more things!" Kakashi said. He started shaking Babid until he became sick.

"Want me to do it again?"

"NO! BUT THOSE BOYS ARE STILL MINE!"

"Okay then…" Kakashi started his Lightning Blade back up again and held it to Babidi's neck.

"Now what were you saying?"

"OK, OK! YOU WIN!" Babidi used his magic to turn Lee, Neji, and Choji back to normal.

"Whoa…what happened", Choji said, "And why am I so hungry?" He pulled out a bag of potatoe chips and started chowing down.

"I'm okay!" Lee yelled out happily. "GUY SENSEI! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE! I HAVE DISGRACED YOU, I AM SORRY!" He cried while bowing before his sensei.

"It's okay Lee, you weren't yourself. But now your okay!"

"But wait, what about Ten Ten?" Neji said.

"Who?" Kiba asked, for which he received a slap to the back of the head from Neji.

"Oh right, Ten Ten!" he said. He then leaned towards Naruto.

"I still don't know who that is."

Super Buu then came up to them and had Ten Ten in his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll taste good!" he was about to drop her down his throat, when a flash of light snatched her.

"WHAT!" Gohan had Ten Ten in his hand.

"GRRRR, I'LL TURN YOU ALL TO CHOCOLATE!" He fired a Chocolate Beam at them, but Gohan dodged it and threw Ten Ten at the beam, changing her back to normal.

"Hey, I'm back to normal!"

"Oooooh, your Ten Ten! Hi, I'm Kiba!" he receives another slap from Neji.

"Good job!" Goku said, just getting up from the rubble.

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed.

"Thanks!" Gohan blushed.

"Your such a genius!" Sakura said.

"Yeaaah" Ino agreed.

Babadi crawled over to Super Buu, who picked him up.

"Hey, where's the Akatsuki?" Goku wonderes.

"I guess they retreated" Vegeta said. "I guess they were scared of me!"

As they walked off, Sakura had forgotten her medical supplies, so she went to retrieve it. Butshe heard a noise and started to look around. She then let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SAKURA!" Naruto said. Kid Buu was in the sky charging up a Vanishing Ball, meant for Sakura.

"NO! SAKURA!" Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"No, you'd never make it to Kid Buu! He'd throw the attack before you'd get to him!" Krillin said.

"NO!" Naruto said. He didn't know what to do. Kid buu threw the Vanishing Ball at Sakura, who was frozen in fear.

"NOOOO!" Naruto said, tearing up. He then had a brilliant idea. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. He created a Shadow Clone, who helped him charge an extra large Rasengan. Naruto then looked at Kid Buu.

"What is he doing?" Kakashi wondered. Everyone else just looke on in wonder.

"I only got one shot at this!" Naruto said. He put the Rasengan at his side as he cupped his hands. He then said the following chant.

***"RA…**

**SEN…**

**HA…**

**ME…**

**HAAAAAAAA!"***

Naruto fired off the Rasenhameha Wave, a Rasnegan that is blasted at the opponent. The blast destroyed the Vanishing Ball, and then made its way to Kid Buu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kid Buu screamed as the beam made his remains scatter around the forest. Babidi was shocked at this. He and Super Buu gathered Kid Buu's remains and retreated. Meanwhile, everyone came up to Naruto and congratulated him.

"That was amazing!" Kiba said.

"Very resourceful!" Goku said.

"I gotta say, that was impressive Naruto" Kakashi said.

"I told you that you could do it. And you found your own way to do it" Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Krillin added.

Sakura ran up and hugged Naruto, who fell to his knees blushing. Hinata was just twidling her thumbs while blushing.

"Naruto."

But the Akatsuki, Babidi and the Buus, and The Akatsuki were in the air.

"So that's it, huh?" Pein said.

"Nope, I got one more trick up my sleeve" Babidi said.

"This is unnecessary, we have the Ball! Let's go!" Zhane ordered Babidi.

"No! Those Shinobi will die by my hand TODAY!" Babidi then pulled out a magical orb.

"They'll never survive this one!"

(Konoha)

Our heroes finally made it back to the gates of the village: where Tsunade, Roshi, Jiraiya, Bulma, Chi Chi, Shizune, Chiaotzu, and a revived Tien and Yamcha were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha, Tien, your okay!" Krillin said elated.

They all entered the village while talking.

"Wow! You did all of that!" Jiraiya said to his student.

"Yep!"

"Wow! I can't believe you combined both of our techniques!" Master Roshi said. "You are a prodigy!"

"So you got the Shinobi back, but not your Dragon Ball?" Tsunade asked Goku.

"Nope. And Zhane is probably long gone with it."

"Well I guess this means your leaving now?"

"I guess so."

"WAIT, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN!" Roshi screamed out. He didn't want to leave his new teacher, especially since they were starting on a new "lesson".

"It's okay, my pupil. I'll be giving you homework for the time being."

"Awww."

"Spy on the blue haired woman."

"EEEEEH!"

"GAH! YOU OLD FREAKS!" Bulma banged their heads together, leaving an ugly red mark on both of their foreheads.

"So Sasuke, are you staying?" Sakura asked.

"No! I have to get back to training."

"With a pedo" Naruto whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Wow, you train with a pedo? What a loser!" Trunks added.

"At least I'm not being followed by one!" Sasuke retorted.

"I am not!" Trunks came back. That's when Goten and Trunks noticed and old man with a blue robe, white pants, brown slippers, white hair on the sides of his head, and a walker.

"Hey Trunks, can I feel on your muscley arms?" he asked.

"Screw off, Herbert!" trunks walked off.

"You can touch mine, Herbert!" Goten said.

"I wouldn't do that!" warned Trunks.

While they were walking to the ship, Akamaru started barking.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Will you put a muzzle on that mutt!" Vegeta yelled.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked.

Then Kiba started to sense it also.

"There's something coming."

"What?" Goku asked.

Kiba put his hand to the ground and tried to sense it.

"Hmm, it seems big. Really big! And it's headed this way!"

"What the…"

***CRASH!***

***"ROOOOOOOAR!"***

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Tsunade screamed.

It was a green Dark-jin monster with Babidi, The Buus, Zhane, and The Akatsuki riding on his back.

"HA HA HA! I told you I'd be back! This is Yakon! The Light Eating Monster! And with more black magic, I've made him a giant!" Babidi yelled to the entire Leaf Village while Yakon destroys the Village.

"HA HA HA! I'll destroy all of you puny humans!" Yakon yelled out as he crushed the Ninja Academy.

"NO! THE ACADEMY!" Kakashi yelled out.

"Eh" Naruto said.

Yakon then stomped on the Hospital.

"NO THE HOSPITAL!" Sakura yelled out.

"That's okay" Naruto said.

Yakon then stomped on the The Hot Springs.

"NO! THE HOT SPRINGS" Jiraiya yelled.

"Not that important" Naruto said.

Finally, Yakon stomped on Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"*GASP!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Wait! We can't fight that thing by ourselves!" Krillin said.

"Quick, activate the Megazord!" Naruto said.

"Now Naruto, you know we can't do that!" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, Power Rangers don't exist!" Vegeta finished.

"No, we do have Zords, they're just in the shop." Shizune replied.

"I have right the mind to kill you all" Vegeta said bluntly.

"Trunks, Goten, FUSE!" commanded Piccolo.

"RIGHT!" They both said.

"**FUUU…SION…HA!"**

They flashed a bright light, but unfortunately, the fusion messed up, and Gotenks ended up fat.

"Oh my, that boy is fatter than Fat-ass right here" Vegeta said, pointing to Choji.

"Jerk."

"Okay then, Vegeta!" Goku started.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEE…"

"DAMMIT KAKAROT, OKAY! DON'T START!"

"**FUUU…SION…HA!"**

They fused, unfortunately, into Veku, the fat Saiyan Warrior.

"*Sigh* Well we almost won" Piccolo said.

"Hey kid, give me some of your chips" Veku asked Choji.

"What…NO!" Choji said.

"Hey, I'm hungry! Gimme some!" Fat Gotenks asked.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Choji ran off flying, while the fat fusions could barely keep up.

"Now what!" Tsunade asked.

"I have an idea!" Naruto said.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Well, Fusion can be done with two people with a similar power level, right?"

"Yes" Piccolo said.

"Then can it work with someone like me?"

"Hmm, maybe. Who do you have in mind to fuse with?"

Naruto then turns his head to Sasuke.

"What the…OH NO! OH HELL NO!"

"Please Sasuke! We need this! One more time! Let's work together!"

"Nope!"

"Sasuke! Stop being stubborn!"

"No! And you can't change my mind!"

"Listen kid, just do it this one time. After this, you can be evil again. Lucky Bastard."

"Grrrr, FINE! I'll do it! Now how do you do this stupid thing?"

"Like this…" Piccolo demonstrated the dance to the boys.

"THAT IS STUPID!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Would you rather do the dance, or die?"

"Hmmm, do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"*Sigh*, fine!"

Naruto and Sasuke get into position, and start the dance.

***"FUUUU…SION…HA!"***

A bright flash of light engulfed the area, as everyone stares into it. As the light dies down, a figure is seen. He has white baggy pants, black boots, black hair with blonde highlights, Naruto's facial scars, and a mix of Sasuke's and Naruto's facial looks. The Shinobi look on with wonder at the new fighter.

"Whoa. You look…incredible!" Sakura said.

"WHO IS THAT! ARE YOU THE PERSON WHO'LL CHALLENGE MY YAKON!"

"No", he said, his voice a mix of Naruto's and Sasuke's, "I'm the one who'll completely decimate your Yakon."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Babidi asked the teenage Shinobi.

"My name is…

Naruke!"

Meanwhile, a dropped Wrist Communicator was giving off a signal.

"Hello, Hello!", said a robotic voice, "Naruto, is that you! Zordon, we lost Naruto!"

"AW DAMMIT! AGAIN! CAN NARUTO EVER CALL AND ANSWER! ALPHA, TRY TO RECRUIT SOME NEW TEENAGERS! THESE NINJAS DON'T RESPOND FOR CRAP!"

**Next Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Naruke takes on Yakon, and soon finds out that he has some new never before seen techniques. Zhane also interferes reluctantly. Will Naruke stop Yakon? Will the Z Fighters get the Dragon Ball from Zhane? Find out in the conclusion of Dragon Ball ZCE: Konoha Saga!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 12:**

**Naruke Debuts!**

**The Ultimate Justu is Revealed

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had started a new story, plus along with work, school, and life, I didn't have much time to work on this. TobiGB has been helping me with ideas, so thanks for all the help! Also, I have seven universes finally! Thanks to Slop Doggy for the last suggestion! 

I'll try to update faster next time! As always; Read, Review, and Recommend!


	4. Episode 12

A/N: Time for a new chapter! Time to end the Konoha Saga! Also, if you don't recognize any jutsus, that's because I made them up ;P!

* * *

**Last Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**The Z Warriors and Konoha Ninjas were ambushed by the Akatsuki and The Buus on their way to the Akatsuki Base. Goku finally convinced Vegeta to fuse with him to create Gogeta. But after a failed attempt at killing Pein, Vegeta decided to end the powerful combination. Naruto also mastered the Kamehameha Wave and helped out Sakura in the process! After getting their comrades back, they returned to the Leaf Village. But Babidi, who vowed to get revenge against the Shinobi, attacked the village with a giant Yakon. But Sasuke and Naruto fused together to create a new hero; Naruke. What abilities does this new hero have? Stay tuned for the conclusion of the Konoha Saga!**

**Episode 12:**

**Naruke Debuts!**

**The Ultimate Justu is Revealed**

"Whoa, this power" Naruke said, looking over himself as he couldn't believe this new transformation.

"What is this?"

"Hmm, so a Fusion can work between people of other universes, huh?" Piccolo said to himself. "Interesting.""HA! YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE 'FUSION' CAN HELP YOU! YAKON! DESTROY!" Babidi commanded boastfully. Yakon lunged his claw at Naruku.

***CRASH!***

"NARUKE!" Sakura yelled out in concern. As the dust settled, it showed a giant crater with nobody in it.

"Wha…where did they go!" Babidi wondered. Suddenly, a flash of light streaked through the sky as Naruke was seen hovering in the sky.

"Whoa. Am I…flying?" He thought to himself.

"I guess Fusion automatically gives you Bukujustsu Flight" Piccolo thought to himself.

"Well then, I wonder what other abilities this new body has." Naruke flew up to Yako and threw a punch, but the collision was…

***CRACK!***

"GAAAAAAH!" Naruke flailed around in pain as his hand was red and swollen with pain.

"What a joke" Kiba whispered.

"Oh boy" Piccolo said.

"Well now, Yakon kill him NOW!" Yakon jumped up into the air and came crashing down like a missile.

"GAH! I need to think of something quick!" Naruke then flew over to Jiraiya an dstole a scroll from his pocket.

"Hey! Common courtesy suggests 'asking'!"

Naruke then went back to the same dangerous spot and pricked his finger with a kunai. He then opened the scroll and wiped his blood across its surface. But Yakon came crashing to the ground.

***BOOM!***

The shockwave shook the foundation of the whole village. Buildings fell, the ground opened up, and the people couldn't stand on their feet.

"HA HA HA HA!" Babidi laughed. "Now that boy is dead! No one can stop me now!"

"What about Goku?" Bulma asked.

"What…grrrr, SHUT UP!"

But suddenly, the ground shook and Yakon wasn't able to stand on his feet. Then, a giant animal (A frog of some sort) popped up from the ground and lifted Yakon off of him.

"Gamabunta!" Jiraiya yelled out.

"What is Gamabunta?" Roshi asked.

"He's an old, sage toad that I summon to help me in tight binds."

"Gah! Why did you summon me…" He started, but as soon as he saw Yakon, he immediately changed his mind.

"Okay then. I'll help you Narut…hey wait, your not Naruto! Who are you!"

"I'm Naruke, a Fusion between Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh, how…nice. Ok then, just remember; I'M the leader!" he warned, and then drew his sword and jumped towards Yakon. He slashed his sword, but Yakon dodged the attack. They went back and forth with their attacks as Naruke tries to understand his new abilities.

"Ok, so I can fly. What else can I do?" Naruke then thought of something. He did a few handsigns and…

***"FIRE STYLE: DANCING FLAMES JUTSU!"***

Naruke blew fire from his mouth and a few seconds later, his whole body was engulfed in fire. He then spun out of control and charged at Yakon.

"I've never seen that Jutsu before!" Neji said.

"Can he actually enhance, and maybe even create new techniques?" Tsunade questioned.

He managed to push the big beast off of his feet. Zhane was getting even more frustrated.

"Grr, this is a disaster Babidi! I have the Ball! I ORDER you to stop this…"

"SHUT UP!" Babidi snapped. "You have no control over THE ALL POWERFUL WIZARD BABIDI! I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO; AND I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM SOME KID WHO JUST PASSED PUBERTY!" Zhane looked even more pissed off, but sat there on Yakon contemplating what Babidi said.

Gamabunta shot a few Water Bullets at Yakon, who dodged them all. But Meanwhile, Gogeta had finaly de-fused.

"You make me fuse with you ONE MORE TIME…"

"Oh Vegeta!" Goku naively said. Suddenly, a Water Bullet came crashing down on Vegeta accidentally.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL! WATCH WHERE YOUR BLASTING YOU GIANT WART!"

Meanwhile, Naruke was trying to see if the Sharingan was working.

"Man, come on! Work! Work!" Suddenly, Naruke activated and entirely different Dojutsu.

"What the…what's this?"

"Gah…" Jiraiya had recognized the ability, "IT'S THE RINNENGAN!"

"What's the Rinnengan?" Sakura asked.

"It's a Dojutsu that gives the user the ability to learn ANY justu created! And seeing how this Fusion can create new abilities, he's like an unstoppable force!"

"Can somebody say 'Mary Sue'?" Vegeta retorted.

Naruke did a few quick handsigns while flying in the air.

***"FIRE STYLE: FIRE CLONE JUTSU!"***

A puff of smoke engulfed the area; and when it disappeared, a cluster of Naruke clones appeared hovering in the air.

"GO MY ARMY, GO!" he commanded. They all charged towards Yakon and latched onto him.

"NOW!" Naruke clenched his fist and the clones…

***BOOM!***

Exploded on commanded. Yakon fell to his knees and tied to catch his breath.

"Master, this kid is strong! And he doesn't give off an aura for me to absorb!"

"I don't care! I want them all dead! GO!" Yakon got up and blasted a Ki Wave from his mouth. Naruke jumped out of the way, but saw Super Buu come from above and Dropkick Naruke down to the ground. Naruk egets up and is greeted by a barrage of Ki Blasts from Super Buu. Naruke tries to dodge them, but the assault is assisted by Kid Buu as they both try to destroy him. The Buus stop the Ki rain as they see if Naruke is destroyed. As they look in the smoke, Naruke throws several kunai at the Buus. Super Buu then decides to finish him. Both Buus roll up into balls and charge at the hero. They continuously assault him and pound him.

"They need help!" Sakura said.

"On it!" Gohan turned Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and charged towards the Buus. He shoulder blocked Kid Buu out of the way, and blasted Super Buu backwards.

"I'll take care of them! You take out Yakon!"

"Right!" Naruke agreed. He flew up into the air and got on top of Gamabunta.

"Pein, we should really get out of here" Konan said.

"No, not yet. I have a plan."

Naruke then got into a stance and started to power up his chakra.

"Babidi, your not welcome in this village, or this universe for that matter! So this is your last warning; Leave, OR FACE PAIN!"

"Oooh, your going to face Babidi, Leader?" Tobi asked.

"*Sigh*, no Tobi."

"HA HA HA! YOUR EMPTY THREATS HOLD NO WEIGHT! YAKON, DESTROY!"

"Ok then."

Naruke started doing the Chidori hand-signs, and then lightning started to form around his hands. But then, the lighting started to swirl around in Rasengan form. The chakra was sparking and chirping like the Chidori, and swirling and in ball form like the Rasengan.

"Whoa, what is that?" Kakashi wondered.

"It's a Fusion of the Rasengan and the Chidori!" answered Jiraiya.

"Now, face the…

***RADORI!***"

Naruke jumped off of Gamabunta and held his Radori forward. When it made contact with Yakon, the light beast liked the light from the Jutsu.

"YES! MORE, MORE, MORE!"

Naruke kept forcing more chakra into the jutsu, which in turn kept feeding the monster. Naruke then stopped and saw that Yakon was about to burst.

"He he. Boom Boom time."

Naruke then focused all of his chakra into his hand and fired it at Yakon in Ki Wave form.

"WHAT THE…"

***EXPLODE!***

Yakon burst open and the people on top fell down to the ground. The villagers cheered for Naruke' victory.

"YAY!"

***SPLAT!* **went Yakon's guts.

"EW!"

"NARUKE!" Sakura ran up to the warrior and hugged him.

"Wow, I feel happy and uncaring at the same time" Naruke said.

"Good job, you actually pulled it off" Piccolo complimented.

"Yeah. This is a great experience."

Babidi slowly got up and screamed in anger. Zhane got up and saw the Dragon Ball on the ground. He went to go grab it, but Goku got to it first.

"Not this time, Zhane. You better just go home while we correct the rest." but suddenly, the Ball started to levitate and floated over to Pein.

"I think we'll be taking this."

"YAY! LET'S PLAY CATCH!" Tobi yelled out.

"SHUT UP, TOBI!" Deidara yelled out.

"Good! Now give me the Ball!" Zhane said.

"Hmmm, no."

"Good, now…WHAT!"

"This thing seems so important to you, so we'll be holding on to it just to find out what makes it so important."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"You're a villain. You should know 'deals' that villains make with each other are all lies."

"GRRRR! IT'S MINE!" Zhane went into a tantrum and fired several Ki Blasts at Pein. Pein jumped out of the way and started to jump away.

"What! I can't let them run off with that!" Goku said. He turned Super Saiyan and flew up to stop Zhane. He fired a Ki Wave at Zhane, who dodged it. The Beam then hit Pein, who crashed down to the ground. Goku then grabbed the Ball, but Zhane flew past him and snatched it. Zhane flew to his comrades, but a paper hand grabbed it and brought it back to Konan. But a stretchy hand grabbed it from her and brought it to Super Buu. But ANOTHER stretchy hand grabbed it and brought it back to Piccolo. But once again, Deidara flew past on a clay bird and grabbed the Ball. Kid Buu snatched it from the blond rogue shinobi, and flew off with it. But then, Tobi came up and stood in front of him.

"Uuuh, your shoes untied."

Kid Buu just grunted saying that he's smarter than that.

"Uuuuh, your _invisible_ shoe's untied?"

Kid Buu checked to see and went to go tie it, dropping the Ball. Tobi grabbed it and ran off with it. But the Leaf Shinobi stopped him.

"Hand it over!" Naruke said.

"Uh" Tobi dashed in the opposite direction, but is stopped by Zhane.

"GIVE ME THE DRAGON BALL!"

"Uh Oh, Tobi's in trouble!" He looked at the Ball and the tossed it in the air. He then threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

"WHAT! NO! YOU BRAINDEAD DUMBASS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DESTROYING A DRAGON BALL COULD DO!" everyone stood on their toes as the kunai was a centimeter away from the Dragon Ball. But Krillin flew up and grabbed the Dragon Ball.

"YAY! KRILLIN, YOU'RE A HERO!" Piccolo cheered.

But then the ball phased out and ended up in Babidi's hands.

"Krillin, you are such a screw-up."

Zhane and The Buus then flew back to Babidi's position.

"Don't ever cross me again!" Zhane warned. Suddenly, Frieza's ship appeared and beamed the villains back up.

"NO! WE LOST THE DRAGON BALL!" Goku said, getting on his knees.

"It's okay, there's always next time" Roshi said.

"Yeah, your right master. Besides, the story today is this Fusion!" he said, pointing to Naruke.

"Yeah, well…" but then, the Fusion de-fused into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Aw man! That was cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed that" Sasuke added.

"So Sasuke, can you stay? Please!" Sakura asked. Then the rest of the Konoha 11 did the same face.

"Well, ok then. Ye…" but then, a light of flash came and grabbed Sasuke. Then it turned around and revealed itself to be…

"OROCHIMARU!"

"Yes. Sasuke, where were you! I needed you for 'good time fun'" he said as he stuck his tongue out and licked his lips.

"Wow, a gay snake" Vegeta said.

"Hey Herbert, looks like you have competition" Trunks said.

"That Sumbitch betta watch out!" Herbert threatened.

"Well I'll be taking you home with me now! Kabuto's waiting in a maid's outfit." He then dashed off for home, with Sasuke on his side.

"Okay then" Naruto said.

(A few hours later)

The Z Warriors were getting back on their ship as they were ready to leave.

"OH GOHAN! DON'T LEAVE US!" Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten said.

"Sorry, but I have to"

Gohan was about to get on, but not before the girls grabbed his feet and were pulling him back.

"GAH! PICCOLO!" he cried out. Piccolo came and tried to pull Gohan away, but the girls had a tight grip. Piccolo then had an idea. He rearranged his face to look creepy.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAR!" he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The Kunoichi ran off and hid behind Kiba.

"HA HA HA! That's hilarious!" Vegeta laughed. But his good time was over when Sai appeared next to him.

"So will I see you again, friend Vegeta?"

"Don't count on it."

"Ok then. See you later, Friend Vegeta…Bye Friend Vegeta."

"You are one creepy bastard, you know that?"

"Remember, Naruto, keep practicing that Kamehameha Wave, it will help you in tough predicaments" Gohan said to his new friend.

"Right! Thanks for the help!"

"No problem! Maybe we'll see each other again!"

"Maybe!"

They gave each other a handshake and Gohan walked to his ship.

"Bye! See you all later!" Goku said as he got on the ship. Gohan gave Naruto a thumbs up, and Naruto did the same. But then Gohan was pelted with something. He examined closely and saw it was a bra. He looked down to see Ino waving to him. He laughed nervously then got on the ship. It flew up into the air, and went into the portal and disappeared.

(Frieza's Ship)

"Good, we now have a footing in this contest. Onto the next location!" Zhane commanded.

"Zhane if I can ask one question", Frieza said, "Why are we collecting these Dragon Balls in the first place?"

"…you don't need to know now. Just know that it is immanent to collect them all, in order to kill Goku."

Frieza didn't believe that at all. He was about to question him some more, but he heard a noise in the back.

"Hmm, Nappa, go check to see what that was!"

Nappa thoroughly scanned the area, and saw no sign of anything.

"Nothing, Frieza. It must've been a bug or something. When Nappa left, a vine like tentacle appeared from the ground and appeared in the shadows.

"I am entrenched in the ship, Leader. I promise to give you more info as we advance on the journey."

"Good job, Zetsu. Report back soon" Pein said. "We will find out the power of these Dragon Balls."

(Z Warriors)

Our heroes were flying in the Multi-Verse, trying to find the Dragon Ball.

"Hey guys, I found something out!" Bulma said.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"It seems as if these Universes are grouped quadrants. Every Universe is in some quadrant. The Naruto-verse is apart of the Shonen Quadrant, the same as our Universe. PBS is apart of the Edu-Quadrant. And…I FOUND THE DRAGONBALL! It's in the Nick-Quadrant!"

"Well now, leeeeet's go!" Goku said.

The ship went through the worm-hole and ended up in a courtyard of some sort.

"Wow, this is a fancy place. It's like a palace!" Krillin said.

"Time to search!" Gohan said, pulling the Dragon Radar from his pocket.

"It's that…" but Gohan was interrupted as a guard with a pike held it at his neck.

"*Gulp!*"

"You are invading private property!" said the guard, "Leave now, or face the consequences!"

"HA!", Vegeta scoffed at the guard, "YOU AND WHAT ARMY!" suddenly, a whole army of guards surrounded them with pikes.

"NOW MARCH!" the guard commanded.

"Why does it seem like this will keep happening?" Krillin asked.

**Next time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Our heroes meet the ruler of the land they're on, and later meet the protector of the world they're in. Also, Zhane recruit's a few helpers who know the local heroes all too well. What will happen in the first episode of…**

**The Avatar Saga!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 13:**

**A World of Benders!**

**Zhane Breaks Into Jail**

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who looks at this and reviews this. I promise not to abandon this. I hope you enjoyed the Konoha Saga. Now let's get excited for the Avatar Saga! Thanks for reading everyone! I wouldn't be able to do this without your reviews and kind words! And special thanks to TobiGB for all the help he gives me! Hope you guys suscribe to the Avatar Saga! Expect it by Late January-Early February! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
